Textually Active
by gleemeup
Summary: Quinn and Rachel live on the same floor while in college. They didn't meet until this year and have become very good friends. But will a drunken night open up a door to a different kind of relationship? Lots of dirty talk between them, mostly through texts.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel and Quinn both live on the same floor during college. They met this year and have become good friends. This story will contain a LOT of dirty talk. Reviews are encouraging and I hope you guys enjoy :)

Quinn strolled down the hallway to Rachel's room. She knew the girl was here because her door was propped open. She walked in without saying a word and flopped down face first on Rachel's bed.

"What are we doing toniiiiiiiight?"

"Hello to you too Quinn. I don't know. Hey Paige? What are we doing tonight?"

Paige was Rachel's roommate who got along with both of the girls extremely well. In fact, you could say that the three of them plus Quinn's roommate, Harper, were kind of a foursome. The girls all clicked at the first floor meeting of the year. Since then, they have practically been in each others rooms, in some sort of combination, every day.

"Not going out hopefully, it's suppose to rain all night and you know what that does to my hair."

Rachel laughed. "Ok then. Well we could always watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me. But please don't make us watch Funny Girl again Rachel!

"Please please please please..." Paige chimed in.

"I don't know why I bother with you two. Funny Girl was the best-"

"Ok we get it little Barbra." Quinn smiled because she loved when Rachel got worked up like this. She would be lying if she said her feelings for the brunette were strictly platonic. As much as she had always wanted to make the move, she didn't want it to affect their friendship, especially if the other two girls found out and felt awkward.

"First off Quinn, I will take that as a compliment considering my middle name is in honor of her. Second off, why don't you just text Harper and tell her to grab something from Redbox?"

"If she doesn't respond she's probably too busy sucking Jason's cock!"

"Paige!"

"Oh please, you know he's totally a sugar daddy to her AND I think it's awesome. I would bang someone for presents."

Rachel and Quinn both laughed while Quinn took out her phone and texted Harper.

**Quinn: Movie night tonight. Can you pick something out at Redbox?**

**Harper: Mhm. Jason is gonna buy us wine too :) see you bitches in an hour!**

**Quinn: Sweet**

"She'll be here in an hour with a movie and wine that Jason graciously bought for us."

Across the room Paige turned her hand into a first, put it up to her cheek, and moved it back and forth while sticking her tongue into her other cheek.

Rachel laughed "Paige!" and threw a pillow at her.

After Harper arrived, she poured each girl a huge glass of wine. "Well, I didn't have time to stop at Redbox because I was engaged in certain _activities, _but I did steal one of my favorite movies our of Jason's collection." She pulled the DVD case from out of her bag. "Cruel Intentioooooons." The girls were all happy with this choice.

They sat around talking for a little bit, and once they finished off their second bottle of wine, popped the movie in. Rachel and Paige sat on their perspective beds while Quinn and Harper got the desk chairs. About twenty minutes into the movie Rachel noticed Quinn was shifting uncomfortable in the chair.

"Quinn, you know you can-"

"Shh! Rachel this is my favorite part!"

Rachel didn't mind being shushed by Paige. She knew the girl became extra passionate about whatever she was doing when she had alcohol in her. Instead of making more noise, she took out her phone and texted Quinn.

**Rachel: You know you can lay on my bed with me if that chair isn't comfortable.**

Quinn felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She was used to sharing a bed with Harper or Paige during any one of their get-togethers, but she managed to always avoid sharing with Rachel. She got up and crawled in the girls bed anyway.

"Thanks Rachel I appre-"

"Shh!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

**Quinn: Thank you for letting me get into bed with you.**

**Rachel: Well if I knew that all it took was few glasses of wine, I would have done it sooner ;)**

Quinn wasn't sure if she was making a joke or trying to flirt with her. Unsure what to say, she tried to play it off.

**Quinn: Very funny**

**Rachel: Who says I'm joking?**

Quinn's heart started beating faster. She didn't know if she should play it off again or try flirting. As she was debating she felt her phone buzz again.

**Rachel: You don't think I've never noticed that you always end up in the same bed as Paige or Harper but never me? **

**Quinn: Oh, I think it's just a coincidence.**

**Rachel: You see, I thought that at first too. But then I discovered the real reason. You think I don't catch you looking at me when you walk in on me changing? I know you wait a few moments before saying "sorry."**

"_Busted," _she thought to herself. She chugged her glass of wine before sending the next text. It seemed like the perfect chance to test the waters and see if the feelings were mutual. If anything damaging came from it, she could just blame the alcohol.

**Quinn: Well can you blame me for staring when I'm looking at that hot body?**

Quinn's pulse was a officially racing. _"Please don't hate me."_

"Anybody want more wine?" A drunken Harper didn't wait for an answer and filled everyone's glasses again.

**Rachel: Mmm... You think so? Well if you're lucky I'll show the whole thing to you the next time we're alone.**

Quinn was caught off guard and started choking and coughing on the wine she just swallowed.

**Rachel: Smooth Fabray. Sarah Michelle Gellar's dirty talk in this movie is getting to my head a little. Am I taking this too far?**

**Quinn: No. I like it.**

Quinn inhaled sharply as she watched Rachel read the text, reply, and then felt the other girl's hand running up and down her arm.

**Rachel: Do you like this too?**

**Quinn: Aboslutely. It feels so good Rachel.**

The brunette stopped moving her hand to read the text. Quinn was already missing the contact to her skin.

**Rachel: If you think my hand on you felt good, you should feel what I can do with my tongue.**

Quinn let out a small moan. Rachel smiled and began typing another message. She stared at Quinn until she read it.

**Rachel: I'll give you a little preview.**

Quinn looked over at Rachel with a confused look on her face. Rachel leaned in and licked her earlobe. Quinn's hand immediately went to Rachel's hip and squeezed. Rachel choked back a moan into her ear which in turn produced a hot breath. Quinn gripped the other girl's hip harder and pulled her closer. They were both breathing heavy and moving their lips closer to each other when all of a sudden the lights came on. They immediately pushed back to make space between themselves.

"I don't feel so good. Quinn will you come back to the room with me?" Harper looked as though she was about to puke all over the place. As much as Quinn wanted to stay in bed with Rachel, she knew Harper would stop what she was doing to help Quinn if the roles were reversed.

"Sure Harp, let's go." She reluctantly climbed out of bed with Rachel.

"I'm for ruining dinner night but I think I had too much wine." And with that, she walked out of the room.

"Well I better go before she pukes on my stuff. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Quinn said as she walked out of the door.

"Oh Quinn?" She popped her head back in when she heard Rachel call her name.

Rachel was looking at the girl with darkened eyes. "_Text me _and let me know how she is."

"O- ok. I- I will." She walked down the hall to her room and rushed to the bathroom to hold Harper's hair back. Even while the other girl was puking her guts out, she couldn't help but be distracted by the thought of how amazing it felt to be in a bed with Rachel tonight, especially with the minor touching.

After about twenty minutes, she walked Harper to her bed and put a trashcan next to her with a bottle of water. "Let me know if you need anything else, ok?"

"God, you're the best roommate ever Quinn. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No, but now I'll expect to hear it every day." She chuckled and walked over to shut the lights off. She hopped in her bed and eagerly pulled her phone out.

**Quinn: Is it bad that even though Harper was suffering, the whole time I was holding her hair back I couldn't stop thinking about you?**

**Rachel: No. Is it bad that while my roommate is sleeping I'm touching myself while thinking about you?**

Quinn gasped. The thought of Rachel's hands touching herself _there _while she thought about her made her feel as if she was going to pass out.

**Quinn: Oh god Rachel! You have no idea what you're doing to me right now.**

**Rachel: No, but I know what I want to be doing to you...**

**Quinn: And what's that?**

**Rachel: Fucking you.**

"_Oh my god..."_

**Quinn: You have no idea how bad I want that.**

**Rachel: Are you wet for me? Touch yourself and find out.**

Quinn did as she was told. When she moved her hand down into her panties she immediately felt slick liquid.

**Quinn: Now my fingers are covered in wetness.**

**Rachel: I like knowing that I can do that to you and I BARELY touched you.**

**Quinn: It felt amazing. And it's not just that, it's the way you're talking to me. I never knew you had such a dirty mouth. I like it.**

**Rachel: I think you would like what I can do with it too. I wish I could give you another preview now, except in a different area... I want to taste you.**

Quinn was surprised her loud breathing wasn't waking her roommate up, drunk or not.

**Quinn: I want to taste you too. You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about doing that to you.**

**Rachel: I have my legs spread waiting for you.**

**Quinn: If Paige wasn't there I would be running down the hallway right now.**

**Rachel: And if Harper wasn't there I would be in your bed straddling you right now.**

**Quinn: I would put my hands on your hips again while I feel you rocking into my body.**

**Rachel: I love when you touch me there.**

**Quinn: I would buck my hips up into you and make you moan.**

**Rachel: Oh god baby, I really like that.**

"_Baby? Fuck..."_

**Quinn: Yeah? How much do you like it when I flip you over and get on top of you, grinding down into your pussy?**

**Rachel: Fuck. It feels so good. I need you inside.**

Just as Quinn was going to take the step to put her hypothetical fingers inside of Rachel she heard Harper puking.

"Quiiiiinnnn. Heeeelp."

**Quinn: As turned on as I am and as much as I want to continue this right now, Harper needs me and I don't think I'll be able to take care of her and finish this at the same time... **

**Rachel: It's ok, I understand... see you tomorrow?**

**Quinn: Of course... Good night.**

Quinn was hoping that this wouldn't make for an awkward situation tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the overwhelming alerts! I really appreciate it and hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much :)**

Quinn woke up and released a groan. "_What time is it?" _She looked over at her alarm clock. _"2:17pm shit I slept all day."_ She looked over at Harper's bed. Empty. "_Where's my phone." _She moved her hands under her pillows and sheets trying to find it. _"Ah, gotcha."_

Three new text messages.

**Rachel: Hey do you wanna come down and get breakfast with us?**

**Rachel: I guess you're still sleeping. Hope you didn't get sick too!**

**Rachel: If you're ignoring me because of last night... I don't know... If you're ignoring me because you really are sleeping then come down to the room... I got you bacon...**

"_Leave it to Rachel to worry because someone slept in past 8am on the weekend." _ Quinn got ready and made herself look presentable for a hungover Saturday morning with a t-shirt and basketball shorts. She felt bad that Rachel could even think she was ignoring her because of last night. Truth be told, Quinn had read those text messages over and over again before she actually fell asleep. She may have even touched herself once or twice thinking about Rachel saying the things she did. Either way, she wasn't quite sure how it would be actually seeing her in person today. Would they talk about it or just pretend it didn't happen? She was about to find out as she grabbed her key and made her way down the hallway.

When she got to Rachel and Paige's door it was opened. She looked over and saw Rachel's back facing her while she had her headphones plugged in to her laptop, typing furiously. Paige was sitting in front of her mirror straightening her hair.

She nodded at Paige and made her way over to sneak up on the unsuspecting brunette. Once she got right behind her, she quickly placed her hands on both of her shoulders and shook her. Rachel being so caught off guard whipped around and back handed her across the face.

"Ah, fuck!" Quinn immediately placed her own hand across her face while Rachel used hers to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god Quinn I'm so sorry!"

"Hahaha oh my god you guys! I wish I could have gotten that on film!" Paige couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Quinn are you ok?" Rachel touched the girls arm to comfort her but instead it sent a shock wave through the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok." With one last rub to her cheek she walked over to Rachel's bed and sat down.

"I will bite my tongue and not tell of how you deserved that for scaring me-" Quinn opened her mouth to protest but Rachel kept speaking, "but instead I will point you to the fridge where there is a takeout box full of bacon waiting for you."

"Oh the bacon! I forgot!" She pulled out the box and immediately started eating. "How could I ever forget about you, my love?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with you."

"Probably because I'm a mountain of hotness," Quinn said with her mouth full.

"_Yeah, probably..." Rachel thought to herself._

After another fifteen minutes passed, and Quinn was done licking the box clean, Paige stood up. "Ok losers, I'll see you later."

"What! where are you going?" Quinn wasn't sure if she was ready to be alone with Rachel.

"Um, cool it Fabray. I'm going to the library because I know a certain Mr. Todd Ferga goes every day with one of his friends to study for world geography or something stupid. I plan on playing the role of 'innocent girl who drops her huge stack of books' to get his attention."

Both the girls chuckled and wished her good luck as she shut the door behind her.

They both looked at every object they could in the room except for each other. About three minutes had passed since Paige left, which feels like three hours in 'awkward time,' when Quinn felt her phone vibrate.

**Rachel: This doesn't have to be awkward you know.**

"_Should I just talk to her or text her back?" _Quinn wasn't really sure what to do but knew she was happy that Rachel was the one to kind of break the silence.

**Quinn: To be honest, I'm not sure how to act right now. I'm more nervous than usual and I don't know what to say. I wasn't sure if you wanted to forget about last night or...**

**Rachel: Or. Definitely the other option.**

"_Oh god..."_ Quinn was slightly overwhelmed at this statement. She needed to get up and breathe before she passed out.

"I think I left my TV on in my room. I'll be right back."

"Oh, ok." Rachel could see it in her face that she really was more nervous than usual. As Quinn exited the room she decided to send another text.

**Rachel: Here's how this is gonna go. When you get back here, I'm going to be laying in my bed. If you choose to sit in the chair then we can pretend this whole thing with us didn't happen. But if you decided to get in the bed with me, we can see where that goes. No pressure Quinn. I'll be waiting.**

Quinn wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed with Rachel, but it was those damn nerves getting to her again.

"_Ok Fabray you can do this. Don't be a pussy."_

She exited her room and walked back down to Rachel's. Once she entered the room she turned around to face the hallway and slowly closed the door. No escaping now. She very cautiously turned back around and saw Rachel laying in the bed staring at her, waiting for her choice, even though it was pretty clear once she closed the door.

Quinn walked over to the bed and crawled underneath the covers with Rachel. Her heart was beating faster than she had ever felt.

"I'm glad you chose me over a chair."

Quinn was thankful for the girl's words and let a small smile creep on her face. "Anytime."

After another minute passed Quinn felt Rachel's hand caressing her arm, just like last night, except this may have felt even better considering that they were alone. She immediately felt herself get goosebumps all over. Rachel moved her hand down in the space between Quinn's arm and the side of her body and slowly moved her hand over to only rub Quinn's side. She leaned her face closer to Quinn's ear and whispered. "Is this ok, Quinn?" She gulped and then nodded. How could this not be ok?

Still by her ear, "good, because I really touching you." And with that, she gave a little nip to Quinn's ear. She was now writhing her body into Rachel's hand.

"_Oh god this is moving so fast. Is this too fast? I don't care, I love it."_

The next thing she knew, Rachel had slid her hand underneath her shirt and was rubbing circles on her stomach and onto her hip bones.

"You know Quinn, there's something that I really wanted to do last night that got interrupted..."

"Uh, huh" was all the girl could seem to mutter out.

Rachel made a path of kissed from Quinn's neck over to her cheek. Quinn was practically moaning. Rachel's lips on her felt so good. She pulled away to make eye contact with the blonde. They slowly leaned in to each other, just like last night, except this time the lights didn't turn on and interrupt them. Instead, the door flew open with Paige cursing about how Todd ignored her.

They jumped back from each other and laid in the bed so innocently that they looked guilty. If Paige wasn't so wrapped up in her own story she probably would have noticed the look of panic and sweat on both of the girls.

"And then that fucking cock sucker didn't even pick up my books after all of that!" She looked over to them waiting for their input.

"Oh, right. Paige you don't need to impress some stupid boy like him anyway! If he isn't a gentleman enough to pick your books up for you then I don't even think I want him to date you." Rachel nodded, agreeing with Quinn. Paige sat down at her computer became engulfed by the screen.

**Quinn: Your room is prone to interruptions.**

**Rachel: Well I must have missed the part where you offered yours instead.**

Quinn sent a quick text to Harper.

**Quinn: Hey do you know when you're coming back to the room?**

**Harper: I actually just walked in but don't worry, I should be here the rest of the night :)**

**Quinn: Awesome**

But it wasn't awesome. She wanted Rachel and she wanted her now.

**Quinn: Harper is already back in my room now! Ugh!**

**Rachel: It's ok. Maybe later on we can convince one of them to leave.**

**Quinn: Speaking of leaving I think I'm gonna go back to my room and nap.**

**Rachel: But you just woke up!**

**Quinn: Oh right. Ok listen, when I say I'm gonna "take a nap" that isn't exactly what I'm doing. I mean I'm usually still in a bed but...**

**Rachel: Are insinuating that you will be touching yourself Fabray?**

Quinn started to blush.

**Quinn: Well what do you expect. You touch my arm for one second and I feel as though I could pass out. **

Quinn climbed out of bed and said bye to her girls. She got back to her room and saw Harper on her computer with her headphones in. She knew she'd be writing a paper today and didn't want to disturb her so she hopped in her bed without a word. After about five minutes of laying there thinking about Rachel she felt her phone vibrate.

**Rachel: Do you like when I fuck you like that Quinn?**

Quinn looked at her phone with a raised eyebrow.

**Rachel: Just thought I'd try to help you out with your "nap" situation ;)**

Quinn was feeling brave.

**Quinn: Well you can't just jump into it like that. I need to know what happened to get to this point.**

**Rachel: Ok. Wanna know what would have happened if Paige never came back?**

**Quinn: Please!**

**Rachel: Ok. Well first of all I would have kissed you. And not just any kind of kiss, but a first kiss which means a little more than all the rest. Something I've been wanting to do with you for quite a while now. **

Quinn felt her heart flutter at the sound of a first kiss, implying many more after this.

**Quinn: You have no idea how bad I wanted that too.**

**Rachel: Well after I kissed you about twenty more times after that I would get on top of you and, how did you put it last night, grind into your pussy? :)**

She moved her hand to start making small circles on her clit.

**Quinn: Mhm. I want that so bad.**

It might have been tricky for someone else but Quinn had no problem typing with one hand. Thank god for the swipe feature.

**Rachel: And then I would start kissing your neck. You taste so good and I haven't even _tasted you_ tasted you yet.**

**Quinn: Your lips feel so good.**

**Rachel: I stop for a minute to take my clothes off and rip yours off too. I need to feeeeel you.**

**Quinn: Oh please, touch me everywhere.**

**Rachel: You see I would love to, but I have one place in particular in mind and I'm gonna start moving my hand down there.**

**Rachel: First I'd pass your breast, where I would give your nipple a little squeeze. Then I would graze my fingers over your abs and lightly scratch you. Then I would ghost my hand over your pussy baby. I want inside. Spread your legs for me wider.**

**Quinn: Mmm. They're spread for you. Waiting for you to take me.**

She wasn't lying, her legs really were spread, pretending Rachel was right there. And with a quick glance over at Harper she could tell the girl had no idea what was going on.

**Rachel: That's it baby. I can feel how wet you are and I haven't even entered you yet.**

**Rachel: I'm gonna tease you at the entrance and slowly dip my fingers to meet your thrusts, because I know right now you're in your bed bucking your hips in the air thinking about it.**

**Quinn: You turn me on so much, how could I possibly stop my hips from moving right now?**

**Rachel: Good. I'm gonna let my thumb brush over your clit a few times before I slide my fingers right into you. So. Fucking. Wet.**

Quinn stuck her fingers inside herself at this point. Rachel wasn't kidding, she was WET.

**Quinn: Fuck, that feels so good. I need you inside me all the time.**

**Rachel: That can be arranged.**

**Rachel: I start moving my fingers slowly in and out, but god baby your pussy feels so good. if I had a cock and was fucking you, I would have cum already.**

**Quinn: Fuck.**

She was getting so close but didn't want to cum before Rachel announced it.

**Rachel: I'm gonna pick up speed now because I can't control myself anymore. I need to feel you tighten around my fingers. Can you feel how I'm pounding in to you now?**

She was trying not to pound too much because she didn't need Harper to see her bed shaking.

**Rachel: I'm moaning into your ear about how good you feel. I can't help but take a nibble or two.**

**Quinn: Oh god yes! Make me cum Rachel. I fucking need it.**

**Rachel: Mmm. Now I'm fucking you faster than ever. I know you're gonna lose it soon and get your juices all over my hand, and I can't wait.**

Quinn was about to come any second now. The next thing Rachel said could throw her over the edge

**Rachel: Do you like when I fuck you like that Quinn?**

She lost it. She was cumming harder than she ever had before. She knew she had to be ruining her sheets but she didn't even care, because in her mind, Rachel Berry was fucking her right now and making her cum. She tried to control her post-orgasmic breathing so Harper didn't hear her huffing and puffing.

**Rachel: I'll take your absence of text as you cumming ;)**

**Quinn: You have no idea how sexy that was Rachel. I wish that could have happened in person so bad.**

**Rachel: Me too... Just thinking about being inside of you makes me shiver.**

**Quinn: Mmm, hopefully soon. But if I get my way Rachel, I'll be doing that to you first.**

**Rachel: :)**

**Quinn: Now that I took a "nap" I think I'm gonna actually have to take a nap to recover from how intense that was so I'll text you later.**

**Rachel: Ok :)**

Quinn let out a sigh of content and closed her eyes. She hoped she could dream about what just happened and re-live it over and over again.


	3. Hopefully

**Hello everyone! I just want to thank you all for the alerts and reviews. Someone asked me to write in Rachel's perspective so I threw a little of that in there for you guys too :)**

"Quinn get up! We're all leaving to go to dinner in five minutes and if you aren't ready I'm leaving you here!" Harper said as she hit the girl with a pillow.

"Jesus Christ Harper! I'm fucking awake!" The other girl laughed and went back to looking in the mirror making sure she looked ok. Quinn was in between changing from her basketball shorts to jeans when there was a knock at the door. Before Quinn had time to get her second leg in the hole of her pants, Harper opened the door and Rachel and Paige walked in.

"I don't care where do yo-" Rachel stood speechless staring at Quinn in only her panties, scrambling to pull her pants up. Quinn noticed the brunette looking at her and fell over into her laundry basket.

"_Real fucking smooth Fabray." _Quinn thought to herself.

"What the hell hahaha" Paige loved moments like this. Laughing at other people's expense was just about her favorite thing to do.

"Quinn are you ok? Want me to come over and help?" Rachel teased.

Quinn finally stood and was able to pull her jeans up. "Yes Rachel, I'm fine." She hated that Rachel could literally knock her off her feet. But she deserved it after all the times she stared at the other girl while she was changing.

"Well let's go bitches!" And with that, Harper was leading them out the door.

They ended up at Lenny's Cafe, mostly because it's vegan and Rachel was the only one who gave a suggestion as to where they should go. It didn't surprise the girls because Rachel always suggested Lenny's Cafe, being that it was her favorite place to dine. When they walked over to the booth, Rachel was the first to slide in on the left side. Before Quinn could slide in next to her Harper claimed the spot.

"_Harper NO!" _She sighed heavily and slid into the right side of the booth. "_At least I can sit across from her and possibly stare at her when she's not looking..."_

While they were looking over the menus Quinn felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled her phone underneath the table and looked at the screen.

**Rachel: So... Ninja Turtles, eh? ;)**

Quinn glanced up and rolled her eyes at the girl staring back at her.

**Quinn: Couldn't resist looking, 'eh?' **

**Rachel: Well seeing Quinn Fabray in her underwear isn't an every day thing... although I wish it was :)**

A wave of heat flew over her body and all she could picture was laying on top of Rachel's bed in her underwear waiting for the brunette to _take_ her. She would give almost anything to have that happen in real life and not "text" life. "_I bet I could do all kinds of things to her to make her scream my na-"_

"Quinn!" She snapped out of her daze and met eyes with Rachel, who was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Huh?"

"Miss, what would you like to order?" She looked over to the waiter standing at their table, pen and paper in hand. How long had they been trying to get her attention while she fantasized about the girl across from her?

"Oh, I'll have the eggplant parm please."

"Very well." He collected their menus and walked away.

The other three girls couldn't contain themselves and busted out laughing as soon as the waiter left.

"Hahaha! Quinn what the fuck is wrong with you tonight?" Paige elbowed her playfully. "Harper help me out here." Both girls cleared their throats.

"And what would you like to have Miss?" Harper asked in her best classy, male voice. Paige tilted her head to the side and stared straight ahead while her mouth hung open.

"Miss?"

"..."

"Ma'am?"

"..."

"Is she ok?" And they all lost it at that part. The girls could be heard laughing through the whole restaurant, grabbing the attention of almost everyone.

An embarrassed Quinn ducked her head and begged her friends to be keep it down. "You guys are being ridiculous! Please just forget it happened."

The girls were still laughing as a handsome, thin man walked up to their table. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

"Lennyyyyy!" Rachel rejoiced his name. She scooted Paige out of the booth and stood up to hug him.

"_I wish I had my arms around her now instead..."_

"Girls this is my good friend Lenny. Lenny, this is Harper, Quinn, and Paige."

"You smell like heaven." Paige blurted out. There was a moment of awkward silence where everyone's eyes fell on Lenny and how he'd respond.

He simply leaned over, sniffed her, and said, "likewise."

"Oh wow, someone who can finally handle Paige's off-the-wall comments" Harper added.

"Wait, so Lenny as in the Lenny that owns this place?" Quinn thought he looked rather young to be the owner, 24 or 25 maybe.

"Yes, I am that Lenny." He gave her a very charismatic smile.

"We met at another vegan restaurant actually. We were both sitting at the counter and I had ordered my favorite meal, a lemon and basil tempeh wrap, and it was absolutely awful! I made a disgusted face and spit it in my napkin."

"And then I looked over at her, just curiously, not because I thought she was unladylike or anything."

"Right. And I turn to him and start talking about how horrible it was and then I asked him if he had ever tried the tempeh wrap and Lenny's Cafe. I started describing everything I loved about it and whined about how I wish I would have selected Lenny's instead."

Quinn loved the way Rachel's face lit up as she was telling the story.

"So I asked her if she would like to join me for a real vegan meal. Luckily she obliged and we headed over to my restaurant."

"When we got there he walked straight to the back and sat down, totally skipping everyone who was waiting for a table. I turn to him and say 'you can't just act like you own the place.'"

"And basically we because friends and now she never has to pay for another meal here ever again. Which I guess could include you guys tonight. Except not Paige." He threw her a wink.

"Well I'll catch up with you guys later, I have to, you know, run a restaurant."

"Very nice to meet you Lenny." Quinn smiled at him.

"It was nice to finally meet you too Quinn" and with that he walked away.

"_Finally?"_

After their meal they headed back to their respective dorm rooms. Down in Rachel and Paige's room, they put on an SVU marathon and sat in their beds. Rachel noticed that Paige was texting almost nonstop while she had a quirky smile on her face.

"_That should be me while I'm texting Quinn... I wonder what she's doing anyway..."_

**Rachel: Quiiiiiiiinnn**

"So who is responsible for that smile on your face, Paige?"

"Ok, promise not to get mad?"

"_Oh my god, is she texting Quinn? Does she do this with everyone?"_

"Yes I promise."

"Lenny."

"Haha what? Lenny? Why would I be jealous?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you guys had a thing going on! You never talk to me about your love life so how am I suppose to know?" Rachel felt slightly guilty at the other girl's statement. It wasn't that she didn't trust the girl about any information about her and Quinn but how exactly was that conversation suppose to start? "Hey Paige, I wanna sleep with our other best friend?" No thank you.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Paige, I didn't mean to offend you by any means poss-"

"Hey, it's ok. Don't get all serious on me now. We can talk about it whenever you feel like it. But not tonight because I'm gonna go meet Lenny soon." She practically squealed out the last part.

"What? That's awesome! Wait, how did you even get his number?"

"When I went to the bathroom. I had kind of been stalking him since he left our table. Anyway, I knew where he was so I approached him and slipped him my number. I mean, come on, I knew he would text me, and I was right."

"I'm happy for you Paige." She really was. She constantly worried about guys not treating Paige right. At least with Lenny she knew he'd be a gentlemen.

"Thank you. And since you're so happy for me, would you mind if instead of me going to meet him I invited him back up here instead?"

"Sure. That would be awesome for us all to hangou-"

"No, Rach. I meant like just him and I. Meaning you go spend the night somewhere else...? Pretty please?"

"Oh. I, yeah, I guess I could spend the night at Quinn and Harper's." She felt her phone vibrate.

**Quinn: Racheeeeeel**

"_Speak of the devil..."_

"Perfect, so it's settled. He said he'll probably be here in like an hour. Is that ok?"

"Mhm." She sent off another text.

**Rachel: So... can I spend the night with you and Harper and have a good old fashion sleepover?**

**(_Meanwhile back in Quinn's room...)_**

Quinn read the text and immediately got lightheaded.

She wanted the girl to sleep there more than anything... to sleep with _her _more than anything.

"Harper do you mind if Rachel spends the night?"

"No why would I mind? Tell her to come down now!"

**Quinn: Yeah that's fine. Harper says to come down now.**

**Rachel: Thank you guys. See you in five.**

**Rachel: Oh and Quinn?**

**Quinn: Yes?**

**Rachel: I will be sleeping in your bed with you tonight, and I may or may not strip in my sleep sometimes ;)**

**Quinn: :O**

Quinn jumped out of her bed and ran to the mirror to make sure her hair and everything else looked ok. Then she ran over to her dresser to put on her favorite perfume. The whole time she was acting like a maniac, Harper was watching her.

"Quinn?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you acting like you're getting ready for a date?" That stopped Quinn in her tracks.

"Um, I-I'm not."

"Oh. Ok, if you say so..."

There was a knock at the door. "_Ok Quinn. Look natural." _She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." They both stood in the doorway awkwardly staring at each other.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to come in?" Harper joked. Both girls blushed, walked in, and sat on Quinn's bed.

"So Rach, what brings you

to casa de Fabray y Thompson?"

"Well, Paige has someone coming up to the room, possibly for the night. Lenny, actually."

"Alright Paige!" Quinn chimed in.

"Yeah. So I guess it's just the three of us tonight."

"Well actually, just the two of you."

"What!"

"What!" Both Quinn and Rachel practically yelled at the same time.

"Well Jason just texted and asked me to spend the night. Guess Paige isn't the only one getting some booty tonight, ha."

"_Hopefully not..." _Quinn thought to herself.

Harper got up and started to pack her overnight bag.

**Rachel: Is this really happening?**

**Quinn: By 'this' do you mean that you and I will have a night where we are completely alone? Then yes**

"Ok I'm all packed up. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow sometime." She headed for the door.

"Hey Harper?"

"Hey Rachel?"

"Could you uh, text me when you get to Jason's? Just so I know that you got there ok and everything?"

"Yeah sure. It'll take me about 15 minutes to walk there though. Ok? Alright, have a good night guys." She walked out and shut the door behind her.

Rachel stood up and moved to the other side of the room.

"Rach what are you do-"

"Stay back Quinn."

"What? But we're finally alone."

"Yes, we are. But do you remember what happened the last time we were alone? We got cock blocked. I know Paige will be busy for the rest of the night and will not be a problem. And thanks to me, we will know when Harper gets to Jason's for the night, just in case she forgot something and were to re-enter this room in five minutes. I wouldn't want her to walk in on what I'm going to be doing to you tonight." She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, trying to look as innocent as possible, as she was making eye contact with Quinn.

The blonde just stared at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Speechless Quinn? That won't matter too much later. All you have to remember is how to say my name when I make you cum."

"Oh god! It's not even fair what you do to me without a single touch." Quinn was squirming in her seat. She felt the wetness pouring out of her because of Rachel.

"I need to kiss you right now. I just can't wait any longer." She got off her bed and made her way over to Rachel. Rachel stood up and pushed Quinn back down on her bed.

"No. As much as I need to kiss you too, we have to wait until we know we won't be interrupted. I swear Quinn, I don't know if I have the strength to stop again..."

"Ok. Let's just sit here and no more talking until Harper texts you. Five more minutes. That's about all the longer it should take. And honestly, it's about all the longer I can last without touching you."

"Deal." Quinn backed herself into the wall that her bed was pushed against. She straightened her legs out and started playing with her fingers in her lap. She was sure that if she didn't have something stable to sit against that she would turn into complete mush before she got to do anything with Rachel.

Ten minutes later and still no text. They were practically both gripping onto the bed sheets for dear life. Where the hell was Harper.

"That's it. I'm going to text her."

**Rachel: We're starting to get worried about you. Did you make it to Jason's ok?**

(_**Down the hall...)**_

"Shit!" Harper proclaimed.

"What?" Paige responded.

"I totally forgot to text Rachel when I _got to Jason's."_

"Oh my god, how long ago we're you suppose to text?" Harper looked at the time. "About ten minutes ago."

They both laughed. "They're probably just sitting there waiting to pounce on each other once they know you won't be interrupting them! Granted it's probably my fault they're so paranoid right now. Seriously Harper, I wish you could have seen they're faces when I walked in on them about to kiss!"

"Oh I wish I could have. At least you didn't have to sit at your desk while your roommate masturbated five feet away from you! I heard a continuous squeaking and turn around to check out the issue and Quinn was _definitely _humping the air while she was on her phone!"

"You know what I think is funny Harper?"

"Hmm?"

"That they think we don't know! Hahaha"

"Hahaha! Ok they are probably both going to pass out if I don't text her right now."

**Harper: Yes sorry! I forgot when I walked in the door. Have a good night ;)**

**(_Back to Quinn and Rachel)_**

Rachel felt the phone vibrate and immediately opened it up to read it.

"Is she ok? Is she there?" Quinn desperately asked.

Instead of answering, Rachel dropped her phone on Harper's bed and slowly walked over to Quinn's.

"Rachel.."

Once her leg met with the mattress she put one knee up and then the second knee and crawled on top of Quinn, straddling her. Rachel lowered herself so that she was practically sitting on the girl, mainly for the pressure against her core. Her eyes were blackened with want as she moved her face closer to Quinn's and put her mouth by her ear.

With both hearts racing, she spoke in a husky whisper, "Quinn... I need to know that you want this as bad as I do, so I'm going to stay on top of you for about ten more seconds, because..." She started slowly moving herself back and forth against the blonde, who immediately put her hands on Rachel's hips. "I need it to be you that kisses me first Quinn, otherwise I'll feel as if I've been the one to make every first move, and that doesn't exactly make a girl feel wanted. But know this, once I feel your lips on mine, I'll Never. Be able. To stop." And with that she gave Quinn's earlobe a flick of the tongue and put her face only a couple inches away from the other girl's.

Quinn gulped and slowly moved her left hand up to cup the back of the girl's neck. She slightly pulled forward, causing Rachel's lips to move closer. She took a deep breath and met Rachel's lips with her own. They both immediately moaned into the kiss. Their lips pressed together firmly, barely moving. Just the thought that they were actually kissing each other, lips on lips, was enough to make their first kiss extraordinary. It lasted about ten seconds before they pulled away from each other.

Rachel began to speak, "that was exactly what I -" and then Quinn pecked her mouth once... twice... three times before really _taking_ her lips. This time they grew hungry for each other's mouths. Moans and hot breaths everywhere, hands exploring each other's bodies. This is what Quinn has been dreaming about since she met the girl on top of her at their first floor meeting. It was the best feeling in the world and she wanted more. She leaned forward and grabbed Rachel's legs, spinning them so that Rachel was on her back while Quinn was on top, between her legs, pressing down into the girl below.

She pressed her cheek into Rachel's to turn the girl's head, giving her access to her neck. Quinn gave that neck kisses, licks, and nips, making it's owner moan.

"Mmm Quinn that feels so good!"

"You know what else is gonna feel good _baby_?" Quinn said as she assaulted her neck.

Rachel felt her body tingle even more when she heard Quinn call her "baby" like that. It's one thing to read that word in a text, but to actually hear it...

"Mmm what's that?"

Quinn moved her hand down to snake between their bodies. She cupped Rachel's sex and squeezed. "Getting fucked by me."

Rachel swears that she could have came just by hearing that. It sent a shock wave through her body. She needed the girl inside of her now. "Get off of me Quinn."

"What? Why?"

"Because the other night I told you that if you were lucky I'd get naked for you. Are you feeling lucky Quinn?"

Quinn moaned and immediately got off of Rachel to let the girl up. Once she got up, she quickly stripped her clothes and looked over at Quinn who was practically drooling at the site. Rachel put her hand on her hip. "Well?"

Quinn bit her lip and let her eyes wander over her body. "You are so sexy."

Rachel laughed. "Well thank you Quinn, but I wasn't asking what you thought. The drool on your face tells me everything. I was only wondering why your clothes weren't off yet too."

"Oh!" She stood up and took her clothes off. As she got down to only her underwear she heard Rachel say, "Mmm. My little ninja turtle." Quinn rolled her eyes and slid them down her legs.

They were both completely in the nude for the first time in front of each other. Quinn grabbed Rachel's waist, backed her up to the bed, and laid her down. She hovered on top of Rachel for a moment, placing one more kiss to her lips, and then started moving down her body. Kissing every possible thing she could on the way to her destination. Chin, neck, chest, nipple, ribs, belly button, hip, and then, she was face to face with _Rachel._

She took a deep breath and kissed her, the part of her she only dreamed of getting to kiss one day. She heard Rachel moan and decided to turn it into a french kiss. She dipped her tongue between the slick folds where she was met with pure wetness. "You taste better than I could have ever imagined."

"Please keep going Quinn!" Her hands found their way to Quinn's head and held her in place. She knew the blonde wouldn't go anywhere but she needed to hold on to something.

Quinn moved her tongue up and down, back and forth, circles, every way she could possibly think of. The noises she heard coming out of Rachel Berry's mouth, just, mmm, indescribable.

"Yes Quinn, just like that. Taste me."

She made her way down to Rachel's entrance where she was practically oozing for her. She let her tongue circle it before dipping it in, covering it in Rachel's juices. She felt the fingers through her hair gripping her head. She felt hips gyrating into her face. She felt, as if, she was going to cum herself.

She moved her tongue back up to the brunettes clit and brought her hand up to _touch_ Rachel. She gathered some wetness on her middle finger and teased Rachel's entrance.

"Quinn please..."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me. I need it right now. I need you insi- oh!" Quinn slammed her finger into her before she could finish her thought. After about ten thrusts she added her index finger as well. While this was happening she was still licking her.

"Oh my god, Quinn, just, oh my god, don't stop, mmm, Quinn!" She knew the brunette was losing control and going to explode everywhere. Her insides were tensing around Quinn's fingers, her hips were moving faster, even the grip on her head grew stronger.

"Quinn, I think I'm gonna- I think I'm gonna, OH YESSSS!" And with that, Rachel Berry was cumming on her. She was cumming on her fingers, she was cumming on her face, she was cumming everywhere, and Quinn wouldn't have it any other way.

After her orgasm struck, they both remained completely still except for their heaving chests. Quinn felt Rachel's grip loosen on her head. She gave one last long lick up her slit and crawled up next to her on her side. Rachel turned to face her and kissed her. She shot her tongue into Quinn's mouth and tasted herself.

"Quinn you have no idea how amazing that was, just unbelievable." Despite how cocky Quinn could be at times, she still blushed. "I'm glad I could be of service to you." She planted another kiss on the girl.

"Ok I'm tired. Thanks for the sex. Good night."

"Rachel!"

"Jeez I'm just kidding. How could you even believe that when you know I've been dying to touch you, huh?" She moved her hand up Quinn's thigh and lightly brushed over her sex. Quinn practically squirmed.

"I mean, you do still want me to touch you right Quinn?" She was still moving her hand lightly over Quinn.

"Rachel, I don't _want _you to touch me, I _need _you to touch me."

"Mmm. And where exactly do you _need _me to touch you?"

Quinn took a deep breath and practically moaned out, "my pussy Rachel."

Heat flew over Rachel's body and she pushed her hand into Quinn. "Oh right here?"

"God yes, right there Rachel."

"Spread your legs for me baby." Quinn did what she was told. She exposed herself to Rachel, begging to be touched. Rachel put her mouth to Quinn's ear as she swiped her finger through the wetness. "So fucking wet... I bet it would be so easy to _slip _inside." As she said the "slip" she stuck two fingers inside of Quinn.

"Fuck, Rach!" The girl was thrusting in and out of her relentlessly.

"Tell me what you want Quinn. I want to fuck you right."

"Just keep talking. Dirty, dirty words." Rachel smirked and bit the girl's ear. Dirty talking was always one of her favorite things to do but she rarely ever got to use her talent. Quinn seemed to be the only one that appreciated it.

"Whatever you want baby. I want to do anything to make you cum. God, do you know how good you made me cum? Do you Quinn?"

"How, yes right there, how good?"

"Best orgasm I've ever had in my life. If you took all the times I've touched myself thinking about you fucking me and put them together, it still wouldn't add up to what you just did to me, while you were inside of me and licking me."

"Tasted so good."

"Yeah? Let me try you." She pulled her fingers out of Quinn, with much protest, and put them up to her lips. "How do you taste Quinn?" She stuck her fingers in her mouth and slowly pulled them out. "Oh, so fucking good." She plunged her fingers back in to Quinn.

"Mmm! Oh!"

"Do you like how deep I am inside of you Quinn? Am I hitting your spot right, huh? How about this spot?" She moved her thumb so that it touched her clit. She started making small circles around it. "Do you like this spot? By the way your body is moving I can tell you do." She was right. Quinn's hips were lifting off the mattress at a rapid pace. She knew she was going to make the girl below her come very, very soon.

"Quinn I know you want to fucking cum soon and you know what? I want it all over me. I want to feel you let loose all over my hand. Scratch my fucking back when you cum. Make me feel what I do to you."

"Racheeeel, so close."

"Yes, scream my name. Let everyone know how good I just fucked you."

"Oh god, Rach, ohhhhhh, fuck, you're so good, so good, mmmm, ahhhh..." Rachel gave Quinn's neck a few kisses and then moved to her mouth. Post-orgasmic kisses were her favorite, especially with Quinn. She had never felt a greater after sex connection with anyone. Quinn stretched her arm out and motioned for Rachel to lay her head down on her. She draped her arm over the blonde's chiseled abs.

"Rachel Berry you are amazing."

Rachel giggled. "Don't ever forget the moment you said that, ok?"

"I don't think I'll ever have to forget that because hopefully we will have many more moments like this..?" Rachel sensed that it was a lingering question. She propped herself up on her elbow and made eye contact with the girl below her. She smiled, leaned down, and kissed her. "Hopefully."

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that. I plan on exploring some of their fantasies in the next few chapters. For all the people that called Paige and Harper cock-blockers, I hope this redeems them :) Leave some feedback either on here or talk to me on tumblr, I'd love to get to know my readers :)**

**tumblr: itsbeckiebitch**


	4. Dirty Nasty Beat

**Hey guys. Hope you're all excited for this chapter. I must admit that I'm already pretty anxious to write the next one and have been waiting for the right time. And how about Dianna at the GLAAD awards last night? So beautiful. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to check out my tumblr: itsbeckiebitch**

It had been about a month since Quinn and Rachel had sex for the first time. Thankfully for them, they have had many chances to be alone in either room due to their roommate's schedules. Harper had been spending more time at Jason's while Paige actually did start talking and hanging out with Lenny.

It was a Wednesday night and the girls were in their own rooms studying, at least _trying _to study. Quinn was on her computer trying to write a paper, Harper doing the same. After researching and typing for the last hour, Quinn decided to take a break and see what Rachel was up to.

**Quinn: It's been way too long since I've kissed you. Can we fix that?**

**Rachel: Haha It's been like 15 hours**

**Quinn: Exactly. 15 minutes is even too long**

**Rachel: :) That is true. Meet me in the trash room in ten?**

**Quinn: Deal.**

A few minutes later Quinn got up and fixed her hair in the mirror. "Hey Harp, I'll be right back."

"Oh ok. Where are you going?"

She reached for the door handle to exit. "Just running to the trash room." As Quinn was about to leave she heard Harper laugh and turned around.

"I'm just wondering why you're walking out empty-handed if you're going to the trash room."

Embarrassed, Quinn walked back in and emptied their garbage can. "Oh, right. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know. Have fun." Quinn shut the door and made her way down the hall.

**Harper: By chance, is your roommate emptying the trash right now?**

**Paige: I should have known. :)**

They both got down to the room at about the same time. As soon as they walked in and the door shut, trash bags fell to the ground and hands immediately found each other's bodies. They were kissing each other as if it had been a year since they had touched. Quinn backed Rachel against a wall, snaked in between her legs and attacked her neck.

"God Quinn, I wish we could fuck in here."

"Oh really? Is this one of your fantasies Berry?" She said between kisses as she put her hand under Rachel's skirt and applied pressure to the front of her panties.

"Ha clearly you know nothing, that feels so good, about my fantasies."

"Then tell me, Rach. I want to know what gets you all hot and bothered." She bit Rachel's neck while she played with the waist band of the underwear.

"Ah! You do, especially when you do things like that to me." Quinn was just about to slip her finger underneath her panties when the door opened. Just like when Paige barged in, they both backed away from each other immediately. They hurried to pick up their trash bags and throw them down the shoot to exit as quickly as possible.

"I'll see you later?"

"Hope so." Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand and made her way back to her room. When she entered the room Harper was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you get lost?"

"Huh? Oh, no, just a, uh, long line." She winced at her own answer, knowing Harper wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't even believe it if she heard it.

"Riiiight."Harper felt her phone vibrate.

**Paige: Maybe instead of going to the gym we should just start taking the trash out more. Judging by how out of breath and sweaty my roommate is, it might be beneficial. **

**Harper: Hahaha, tell me about it.**

A couple of hours later and Quinn and Harper abandoned their homework to watch a Chopped marathon on TV.

"Hey Harper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we got paired as roommates."

"Haha, why is that?"

"Because we can just lay here, watching TV, and be totally content with each other. It's one of my favorite things to do, just being here like this, doing absolutely nothing product. Nothing against the other two, but I'm glad I don't room with Paige or Rachel because relaxing to them consists of going out shopping all day. I'm glad you'll never do that to me, Harp." Quinn's words made Harper smile. Everything that she just heard were things she already guessed but it was nice hearing them.

"I'm happy too. Not to get all emotional but you know I'd do anything for you right? If you murdered someone, I would happy lie and be your alibi. That or I would have helped you kill them in the first place." Quinn laughed.

"But seriously roomie, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Quinn could almost feel at what Harper was hinting at but was convinced she didn't know. Her and Rachel had been so careful, at least she thought so. She kind of felt like maybe she should confide to her roommate about what had been going on. It would be nice to talk to someone about it but her nerves got the best of her once again.

"I know. Thank you."

For the next half an hour, Quinn contemplated telling her roommate about her "relationship." Was it even a relationship? They had never really talked about that before. "_Why ruin a good thing?"_ Quinn had always seemed to think that to herself when she got too curious about defining what her and Rachel were. She tried to put her mind at ease by thinking of other things, other Rachel things, like earlier in the trash room. It wasn't exactly the hottest of locations but it still turned Quinn on thinking about it. "_Oh Yeah!"_

**Quinn: Are you ever gonna tell me?**

**Rachel: Tell you what?**

**Quinn: Your fantasies, besides rooms filled with garbage ;)**

**Rachel: Haha, maybe.**

**Quinn: Maybe? Come on Raaaach. Please tell me?**

**Rachel: I'm not sure if I want to.**

**Quinn: Why not? Maybe I'll help you bring your fantasies to life :)**

**Rachel: Who said YOU were part of any of my fantasies ;)**

**Quinn: Ouch.**

**Rachel: Oh I'm kidding Quinn. I'm just nervous you'll either judge me or not want to go for it...**

**Quinn: You know I've seen you naked like fifteen times right? How could you be nervous in any aspect?**

**Rachel: That's true... Hmm if you want to know so bad maybe you should tell me one of yours first. It's only fair.**

"_Damn it. She's right. It is only fair. Just how bad do you want to know Fabray?"_

**Quinn: Fine. But you can't judge me for mine either. And just to be clear there is no pressure on either of us to do what the other wants right?**

**Rachel: Right. So tell me Quinn Fabray, what's your fantasy.**

Quinn could practically feel Rachel learning in to her, pushing her mouth against her ear and whispering that in the most seductive voice possible. Quinn fantasized about Rachel almost constantly when they weren't together. She probably had over 50 fantasies she could list off right now and tell Rachel to take her pick, but she didn't want to overwhelm the poor girl.

**Quinn: I want a lap dance...**

**Rachel: Oh cool, I'll take you to a strip club sometime**

**Quinn: Let me rephrase, I want a lap dance from you...**

**Rachel: Interesting. Given the fact that I have been dancing almost my whole life I will say there is about a 50% chance that could happen.**

Better than nothing. Quinn wasn't sure if there would even be a 5% chance of that happening.

**Quinn: Now that I've put myself out there, what is your fantasy? Don't be scared to be as descriptive as possible ;)**

**Rachel: I want you to fuck me with a strap-on. But I don't want you to think of it as a strap-on, I want you to pretend like it's actually YOU fucking me, do you understand what I'm saying Quinn? I want you to tell me how good I feel around your cock... how tight my pussy is... how you're gonna cum inside of me... Is that descriptive enough for you?**

Quinn felt like she was going to pass out. Those words... Rachel and her words... Sure Quinn had had sex with other girls before but she never actually used a strap-on. And Rachel wanted the strap-on to be part of her. She would be lying if she said the thought of actually being inside of Rachel didn't turn her on more than anything. She would be lying even more if she thought for one second that she was even questioning whether or not she would do this.

**Quinn: Yes. And just like you, I'll say there's a 50% chance of that happening as well.**

**Rachel: :) **

**Rachel: I'm gonna go to bed now, hopefully I can find a way to sneak in a little alone time with you tomorrow**

**Quinn: Yes please... Good night**

Quinn pulled out her laptop and did a search for local sex toy shops. If she was lucky she'd be able to get out to one within the next few days.

On Thursdays, Quinn and Rachel seemed to be on opposite schedules. Rachel wouldn't be back in the dorms until five, which is when Quinn's night class started. It was torturous to Quinn to be sitting in night class, where the whole two and half hours would basically be watching a movie, when she could be finding an empty spot in her building to kiss Rachel.

"_Hmm I wonder what she's doing right now..."_

**Quinn: Remind me again why I took a night class when I could be with you instead?**

**Rachel: Because you made your schedule before you knew this hot piece of ass existed.**

**Quinn: I guess... what are you doing anyway?**

**Rachel: Paige and I are out shopping**

**Quinn: Oh, then I guess I'm glad I'm in a night class now.**

**Rachel: Hey! You act like shopping with us is terrible. **

**Quinn: …**

**Rachel: Rude. I'm turning my phone off to ENJOY SHOPPING, have a nice night class :)**

Quinn rolled her eyes and put her phone away.

By the time she made it back to her dorm it was around 8 o'clock. As she unlocked her door and walked into darkness. Just as she turned on her light she felt something cover her eyes and heard a familiar voice close behind her and right next to her ear whisper "don't touch the blindfold or say a single fucking word." And then she felt a kiss to her ear that made her knees go weak.

"Oh god, Rach-" She felt a kiss on her lips this time that silenced her. "I'm gonna let that one go Quinn, but from this point on, no more talking until I take your blindfold off. I will leave, and I really don't think you want me to leave." Quinn nodded and felt herself being dragged across her room where Rachel pushed down on her shoulders for her to sit in her desk chair. After a few seconds of silence she heard Rachel making her laptop keys click and then a song came on. A song with a very dirty, nasty beat.

She felt her blindfold being untied and when she opened her eyes she found her room dim, lit only by the purple christmas lights her and Harper hung up a few weeks after they moved in. When Rachel stepped in front of her she was wearing a black dress with high heels. She turned so that her back was facing Quinn where she slowly, and with the beat of the music, shimmied her way down to sit on Quinn's lap. She was moving her hips in time and was grinding her ass in to Quinn. She tilted her head back so that it was resting between Quinn's shoulder and her head. "You're allowed to talk now."

"Rachel this is- oh god!" She was cut off by Rachel kissing her neck. "This is what Quinn?"

"This is, I can't believe this is happening."

"How could I not want to do this for you Quinn? No one has ever made me feel as sexy as you do. The way you've looked at me since our first floor meeting, just mmm..." She swirled her ass into Quinn again.

"Unzip me Quinn." Rachel stood leaned forward to expose the back of her dress. Quinn's hand immediately went for the zipper and was shaking as she pulled it down. Rachel stood up and pulled the dress off of her to reveal red, lacy lingerie.

"Oh my god. Where did you- How long have you- So sexy..." She was practically drooling at the site in in front of her. Her bra was almost see-through. And a garter belt? Fuck. When she first told Rachel about her lap dance fantasy, she never thought the other girl would go all out like this.

"Today with Paige. I'm glad you like. Now sit back and enjoy the show baby."

And with that Rachel started swaying to the music and running her hands over her body. When she got to her breasts she made sure to tilt her head back and moan. She made sure to bend over with her ass in Quinn's face and slowly pull herself up. She sat down on Quinn's lap, facing her, and kissed her deeply. She licked Quinn's lips for access and darter her tongue into her mouth. The sloppiness of the kiss only turned Quinn on more. She was sure that her panties were soaked at this point.

"Unhook my bra." Quinn reached around and undid the clasp. She pulled the straps off Rachel's shoulders and watched it drop to the ground. Rachel's chest was staring her in the face and her only option was to attack them. She moaned as her lips connected with Rachel's nipple. "You're so good with your mouth Quinn."

After a minute of chest worship, Rachel stood back up and continued to dance for Quinn. Rachel saw how Quinn's hand was already inching closer to her crotch.

"You can touch yourself you know... while I dance for you... I want you to enjoy it as much as possible." And with that Quinn slipped her hand under her shorts and underwear to put her fingers on her clit.

Watching Rachel dance was an experience. The way the girl's body moved so effortlessly... The way her hips consistently swung with the bass... She even went as far as to drop down into a full split and rock her body into the floor. Rachel could hear Quinn's breaths getting heavier. She climbed back onto Quinn's lap and straddled her left leg.

"I want you to cum thinking about my body." As she said that she was grinding herself in to Quinn's leg. She put her free hand around the brunettes waist to help her movements. It seemed even as she sped up her thrusts that she still stayed with the rhythm of the song. Quinn was getting dangerously close to cumming, even though she never wanted this moment to end. But god, feeling Rachel's dampness through her panties being pushed into her leg and hearing the moans that were coming out of her throat pushed her over the edge.

"Oh god, Rach, I'm gonna- I'm gonna- oh fuuuuuck." And just like that she let herself go, moaning into Rachel's chest. Halfway into Quinn's orgasm, Rachel felt herself getting lost too. "Yes, Quinn, mmm, I'm cumming with you baby, fuck." Rachel rode Quinn's leg even harder, getting her juices everywhere.

Once they both came down from their highs, Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her and kissed her more passionately than she ever had.

"Thank you Rach. You literally just brought my fantasy to life. I never thought I'd get to see anything like that except for inside my mind."

"Mmm, I quite enjoyed it myself Quinn. But I just want to say sorry..."

"What? Why would you be sorry?"

Rachel looked down shyly. "For turning your leg into a slip and slide."


	5. Prelude to Later

**Jason: Hey babe, we decided to have a party at my house tonight at 9. Feel free to invite the rest of the pretty little liar gang ;)**

"You guys busy tonight?" Harper asked around the room. Once everyone said no she read Jason's text out loud.

Rachel laughed. "Did he really just compare us to Pretty Little Liars?"

"Yes and I agree!" Paige exclaimed. "Obviously Harper is Hannah because she shoplifts."

"Guilty as charged." Harper had no shame.

"I'm obviously Aria because I'm dating a very sexy older guy, and well, I guess it isn't obvious which one of you is Emily because you're both gaaaaa-reat. You're both great so, anyway, we all want to go right?" Rachel and Quinn both looked at each other with wide eyes as they heard that comment. Paige had to have originally meant "great" right?

"Yeah, I'll go," Quinn replied.

"Yes, I would love to go," Rachel added.

"Great then it's settled. I'll probably go over a little earlier to get in a little lovin' time, but I think you guys should leave shortly after nine so I don't have to wait too long to get drunk with my besties. Anyway, I'm going to shower. See you guys later." Harper left the room and shortly after sent a quick text.

**Harper: Paige Wallace! You came THIS CLOSE to revealing to them that we know!**

**Paige: I know, but I had a nice cover right? **

**Harper: They had to have noticed! Did you see their giant eyes looking at each other in shock?**

**Paige: Well whatever! I'm starting to get offended that they haven't officially told us yet, maybe this was a slight nudge for them to come out. Btw, I'm inviting Lenny tonight.**

**Harper: Thought that was a given. Later Bitch.**

"Alright, I'm gonna go back down to my room and take a nap. I'll come back at like 830?"

"Sure Quinn, see you then."

As soon as Quinn's head hit the pillow she felt her phone vibrate.

**Rachel: Is this nap or a "nap." I need to know if I should be a good girl and leave you alone or be naughty.**

**Quinn: Mmm. Good girl now, naughty girl later.**

At 830 Quinn walked down to Rachel and Paige's room in her jeans and a short sleeved, plaid button down shirt. When she got to their doorway she was stunned. As she looked into the room she saw Rachel in a short black dress checking herself out in the mirror.

"_Oh my god those legs... Oh my god that ass..."_

She bit her lip and let her eyes move up Rachel's body.

"This is what I meant when I said I noticed you staring at me while I was getting ready."

Quinn jumped back, startled by Rachel's words.

"I mean I am looking in a mirror after all." And with that she turned around and made her way over to Quinn.

"Oh." Quinn eyed the girl as she now stood in front of her and with her arms wrapped around her neck. "Wh-where's Paige?"

"Downstairs letting Lenny in." Rachel kicked the door shut and put her lips an inch away from Quinn's. "You have about one minute to do what you want to me, a little prelude to later." She stuck her tongue out and swiped Quinn's upper lip before backing up and standing in the middle of the room.

Quinn practically charged the girl, causing Rachel to squeal. She put her hands under Rachel's ass and lifted her up onto the desk. She kissed her aggressively as she positioned herself between Rachel's legs. Her hands found their way to the brunette's hips and pulled her closer so that their centers were separated only by the barrier of Quinn's jeans. Her body got restless and she started thrusting her hips into the spread legs on the desk.

"That feels so good, please don't stop!" Rachel was sure she was ruining her panties at the moment. Then they heard knock on the door.

"Rach, let me us in, I forgot my key!"

"Mmm, sorry baby." She moved her mouth to Rachel's ear and licked it. "Prelude to later..."

Rachel swallowed a gasp before scooting off the desk and opening her door. Lenny immediately wrapped her up in a hug before doing the same to Quinn. "Hello my fellow vegan and my fellow Whovian."

They waited about another half an hour until they were on their way to Jason's. Lenny and Paige were holding hands and walking a few steps in front of the girls.

"_Should I grab her hand too? Is that weird? Pull it together Fabray."_

Quinn decided the best approach to solving her empty hand was to swing her arm extra wide and brush her hand over Rachel's to show what she wanted. Rachel took the bait and interlocked her fingers with Quinn's. They didn't detach from each other until Paige looked back to ask Rachel how she could be wearing those heels and not be complaining.

Once they arrived Harper immediately ran over. "Guys! I'm so happy you're finally here! There's a keg out on the back patio. Ladies drink for free and guys pay five dollars for a cup, sorry Lenny."

"Damn! I knew I should have gotten that sex change!" Lenny smirked and looked over at Paige who playfully smacked his chest. "Anyway, Paige shall I retrieve thee a beverage?" Paige nodded. "I would offer to get all four drinks but I don't want to take the chance of spilling any."

"Oh that's ok, I'll come out with you. Rach, you want one right?"

"Yes Quinn, thank you." Rachel flashed a smile of appreciation while Quinn's heart started to beat faster.

"_Why is she so beautiful when she smiles like that?"_

"Ok, we'll be back then. Come on Lenny."

As Lenny and Quinn were waiting in line for the keg, which seemed to take forever because the person running it ran out of cups, they were talking about their usually conversation topic, Dr. Who. When Quinn turned her head to check on what Rachel was doing inside, she saw Rachel talking to a guy.

"_Yellow shirt, red hat, red shorts. Remember to kill later... What are they talking about anyways? I hope she doesn't plan on 'talking' to other people here tonight while I'm standing right next to her like a little puppy..."_

Quinn's mind seemed to ease once she saw 'yellow shirt kid' walk away from Rachel and towards the keg line. He walked up to the guys standing directly behind her, who were now laughing.

"What happened dude, get denied?"

"Man shut up! In a couple hours she'll be drunk enough not to know any better than to go home with me. She's practically begging for it with how short her dress is. I'll teach her not to say no to me." And then he high-fived the guys he was standing with. Quinn was fuming. To hear someone talk about _her _Rachel like that made her want to puke and/or kill him.

Once their cups were filled, Lenny pulled a practically red-eyed Quinn, with steam coming out of her ears, aside. "Easy tiger. Don't let drunk jocks get to you. Let's make a deal right now that both of us won't leave her side at the same time again tonight." Quinn just nodded.

"She's always had a thing for you, you know that Quinn?" She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Ever since that day I brought her back to my cafe for the first time. She was telling me about school and her friends but when she talked about you she blushed. She always blushed. She still blushes. But only when talking about you Quinn." They smiled at each other. "And now _you're _blushing." She laughed.

It made her feel indescribable that Rachel had had feelings for her for awhile and it wasn't just because of a drunken night that escalated things.

"Thank you Lenny."

"You're welcome. Shall we?" He gestured over to their waiting girls as they made their way over.

An hour later, Lenny and Paige were dancing while Rachel and Quinn were playing beer pong against Jason and Harper. Rachel had seemed to knockout four of the cups while Quinn hadn't got any. After the tenth consecutive miss by the blonde, Rachel decided to tease her.

"I'm starting to think I should have picked a different partner." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should have asked the guy in the yellow shirt instead..."

"Jealous, are we?"

Quinn leaned over to whisper to Rachel. "Why would I be jealous of him when I'm the one that's been fucking you for months?" Rachel's eyes opened wide as Quinn moved away from her ear. "Besides Rach, I saw that you denied him so why would I be jealous?"

"You saw? Do you always watch me Fabray?"

"Well you know, I have to keep my eye on my girl."

"Your girl, huh?" Quinn was slightly embarrassed that she let that slip. But come on, they had been sleep together for months and neither of them so much as _looked _at anyone else. Quinn was about to confirm the question when she was interrupted by Harper.

"Yeah bitches, last cup, drink up!" The girls finished everything left in their cups.

"Let's go get more." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her to the keg. Both girls were already somewhere between tipsy and drunk. As Rachel was filling her cup up, Quinn heard her yelp as she dropped the container and spilled beer all over her feet and the patio. When Quinn turned she saw the yellow shirt douchebag with a grin on his face. She instinctively moved closer to Rachel and asked her what was wrong.

"He grabbed my ass." Quinn's face immediately turned from concerned to pissed off, which is sort of an understatement. She now moved to stand in front of Rachel.

"What the- Did you fucking touch her?"

"Yeah, what's it to you? If she didn't want to get her ass grabbed then maybe she shouldn't dress like such a whore." He laughed. He fucking laughed. Quinn smacked his cup so that it's contents spilled all over his shirt.

"You're a fucking psycho!"

"Well you're a fucking dick! And judging by the amount of steroids that it looks like you take, I'm gonna guess that you don't have much of one."

"For your information, my dick is big."

"Oh so big that you have to put your hands on unsuspecting girls, who clearly don't want you, to even be able to say you touched someone? Go take your little penis and leave us alone."

He stepped closer to Quinn and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You need to watch who you're talking to like that. I have better things you could be doing with that pretty little mouth of yours." Quinn was about to knee him in the balls when she saw a fist connect with his face and his grip was no longer. He fell to the ground crying out in pain. Quinn looked over and saw Lenny standing there shaking his bloody fist.

"Fuck that stings! Listen, I'm gonna get out of here and take Paige back to my place. I don't need any of his jock friends coming after me. I think you guys should leave to, here, take a taxi and text us when you're home." He handed them some cash and went off to find Paige.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and lead her to the street where they caught a cab.

"Rachel are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe all that happened. Especially you and-and Lenny. Why did that guy have to be such an asshole? I was having a good time, you were having a good time, everything was fine. But I guess it wasn't such a bad thing because now I don't have to think of an excuse to leave so we can go home and be alone..."

"Oh really now?" Quinn raised her eyebrow as she asked.

Once the cab pulled up to the dorm, they went up to Rachel's room.

"Listen, I'm gonna go run down to my room real quick. Can you do me two favors?"

"That would depend on what they are, but considering that you were my knight in shining armor tonight I'd say there's a good chance."

"Haha ok, well first off, please text Lenny and let him know that we're ok. And secondly, don't take your dress off... I'll be back." Quinn walked out of the room.

Rachel pulled out her phone and let Harper and Lenny know they were ok.

**Rachel: We're home safe and sound. Thank you for the cab money. Oh you know, and punching that guy in the face :)**

**Lenny: No problem. Paige says it turns her on haha. Glad you're ok! Good night!**

**Rachel: Sorry about everything that happened! I hope you're not mad at any of us...?**

**Harper: Not at all. I'm sorry that that guy was even there! He always causes trouble and Jason tells him not to come but he always crashes. Good night bitch**

Quinn came back in and shut the door behind her. Rachel looked over her noticing that she had changed.

"Why is it that you're allowed to change your outfit but I had to stay in my dress?"

"Well that's easy," Quinn walked over and kissed her, "my jeans were too tight."

"Whatever. Can I change now?"

"No. Ask me why they were too tight." Quinn was looking at her with her sex eyes. The sex eyes that would make Rachel do anything.

"Why were your jeans too tight Quinn?"

"Touch and find out..."

Rachel moved her hand down to Quinn's ass first and then brought it to the front where she felt _it. _

"Quinn, did you- uh- are you wearing- a- uh" Quinn leaned forward and put her mouth against Rachel's ear.

"I'm gonna answer you just by letting you know how hard I am for you right now." Rachel's whole body went numb for a brief second before feeling an overwhelming rush of heat. The way Quinn said it sounded like she had all the confidence in the world. When Rachel first texted her about her fantasy she thought that it would make Quinn uncomfortable, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"I'm gonna take my shorts off and then you're gonna touch me. Understand?"

"_Bossy Quinn is so hot..." _Rachel bit her lip and watched as Quinn slid her shorts down to reveal _her _appendage. She wrapped her hand around it and started moving it back in forth.

"That's it, stroke my cock." Not to sound straight, but pretend that this was actually Quinn's penis turned Rachel on more than she planned. The little moans that were escaping Quinn's throat as the clit insert rubbed against her made everything more believable.

Rachel took it a step further by getting on her knees.

"Rachel what are yo- oh my god." Quinn looked down just as the tip of her entered Rachel's mouth. It felt like Rachel was actually sucking her. Her head slowly moved back and forth, taking in the member. Quinn couldn't help but starting to move her hips to meet Rachel's mouth. Quinn's breath was becoming heavier as the pressure to her clit was being applied faster and harder. And then it happened. Rachel looked up at Quinn as she was bobbing her head back and forth and Quinn came.

"Rach- Rachel, oh my god, Rachel, fuck!"

Now she understood why guys loved head so much. Rachel made her way back on her feet and kissed Quinn, a very out of breath Quinn.

"Rachel, that was so fucking hot, I never expected you to actually get on your knees and-"

"I know... but I wanted to." She kissed her again. "Oh, and thanks for not cumming on my face," she giggled, But Quinn kept a straight face.

"Well I would have, but then I decided that I'd much rather cum inside of you." She backed Rachel up and then lifted her to put her on top of the desk. Before Rachel could register what was happening, she felt Quinn pulling her dress up and pulling her panties down and watched as she threw them across the room. Quinn spread Rachel's legs for her and slipped a hand under her dress.

"You know, I was looking forward to returning the favor by going down on you but I see that you're already soaked." She brushed her hand over Rachel's clit as she said it.

"I don't care, just get inside. I need you inside of me Quinn." Rachel felt like she was on fire while waiting for Quinn to be in her. She felt Quinn grab her legs and scoot her closer to the edge of the desk to get a good angle. She positioned the tip at Rachel's opening and slowly inched her way in. It would have been easy to shove the whole thing in with how wet Rachel was, but she didn't want to hurt her. Once the whole thing was in she asked Rachel if she was ok.

"Yeah, just give me a second to adjust." It was by far the largest thing she had ever had inside of her, but not large to the point of pain. Quinn used the time to kiss and lick Rachel's neck.

After a few minutes passed, Rachel whispered to Quinn, "I'm ready." Quinn nodded, placed a few more kisses, and pulled her head back from Rachel's neck.

She looked Rachel in the eyes and she pulled back a few inches before pushing back in. She saw Rachel wince a little bit but Rachel assured her it was ok. Quinn let her pace get slightly faster and soon the pain turned to pleasure. She was feeling it in her clit as she fucked Rachel.

"Quinn, this feels, just, this feels, mmm."

"I know baby. You're so tight." Even saying that added another rush of heat over Quinn's body. She wanted to keep talking. Rachel needed her to keep talking.

"You feel so good against my cock."

"Oh my god, Quinn, yes. You're fucking me so good." Things were falling off the desk left and right from how fast Quinn was thrusting into Rachel.

"Quinn, as much as I don't want to stop for any reason, I think we should move to the bed before we break this desk." Quinn put one more deep thrust into her before nodding, pulling out, and jumping on the bed. Before Rachel joined her she slid off her dress and motioned for Quinn to do the same with her shirt.

As Rachel moved on to the bed she pushed Quinn down and straddled her lap. She lifted herself so that her entrance was right above Quinn's _dick_. She swirled it around a little to reapply her wetness right before she lowered herself on to the whole thing. Her head shot back as she started rocking back and forth on Quinn.

"Oh god, yes Rachel, ride it. Ride me baby." Quinn's hands were on Rachel's hips as she started thrusting herself into her too.

"Quinn you fill me up so good. I love how you make me feel." Rachel loved this feeling. Quinn seemed to be hitting every spot she needed. Rachel picked up the pace and started coming down on Quinn's cock faster. Quinn's eyes were practically rolling to the back of her head. How is it possible that it felt this good and it wasn't even technically _her._ She used every ounce of energy she had to slam into Quinn's cock before she rolled off of her.

"I need you on top now Quinn. Fuck me baby." Quinn got up and positioned herself between Rachel's legs. She slid her cock up Rachel's slit to gather wetness before sliding in.

"Rachel, your pussy feels so good. I need it every day for the rest of my life." She almost felt like she was becoming delirious from how turned on she was.

"It's all yours Quinn. I'm yours. Take me." Quinn sped up faster as she felt the pressure building in her gut.

"That's right you're mine. No one else could ever fuck you as good as I do." They both knew that was a true statement.

"I know. Fuck me harder Quinn. I want to cum on your dick."

"Oh god, please." She was thrusting into the brunette faster. She thought should could possible break the bed from the speed she was going.

"That's it baby, I'm so close."

"Me too Rach. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum inside of you." Quinn was fucking her like a maniac. She needed them to both cum.

"Quinn it's happening, oh god baby, I'm about to cum, oh god, all over you!"

"Me too, ah, ah, ahhhh." They both lost it they were both coming as they continued to press into each other.

"I'm fucking cumming inside of you Rachel, fucking feel it baby. Feel the way I fill you"

"I feel it, I feel you, I feel everything, oh my- Quinn!"

Quinn practically collapsed on top of Rachel after both of their orgasms. Rachel kissed her forehead as they tried to control their breathing. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and slowly moved her hands up and down Quinn's back.

"Quinn... that was the hottest thing that has ever happened in my whole entire life."

"I agree. I never thought I'd be able to be like that with anyone."

"I know. But I'm not just anyone Quinn, I'm yours."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was by far my favorite. I'm probably going to write at least two more chapters: one dealing with their "relationship" and then one "where are they now" type things if that's ok with you guys. Have a good night everyone :)**


	6. At Last

**Miss me? I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. There is no excuse for that. Please don't hate me too much ok? I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten and I hope to get a few more. I really do love all of you guys. There will be one more chapter and I'll try not to wait another 12 years to write it :) Enjoy**

Quinn woke up first the next morning. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but as soon as she spotted a certain toy on the ground, thoughts of last night quickly surfaced in her head. She was wearing a proud smile on her face and nothing else. She turned to lay on her right side, threw an arm over her sleeping brunette, and assumed the position of the big spoon. As she buried her face in brown hair she recalled Rachel's words from the night before.

_"But I'm not just anyone Quinn, I'm yours."_

This girl meant more to her than just some random hookup. It was basically a relationship without the title and the being open about it. Could that ever change? Quinn began having visions on what things would be like if they were an official couple. They certainly wouldn't have to sneak around anymore and hide it from their best friends/roommates. That was the worst part of it for Quinn.

She began to pepper kisses on Rachel's bare back. She began to stir and quickly gripped on to Quinn's overlapping arm firmly. Rachel inhaled and sighed deeply before scooting her back further into Quinn.

"Mmm. I wish I could wake up like this every day."

"Me too, Rach." Quinn began to trace circles and meaningless squiggles on Rachel's stomach, wondering why they couldn't. Was there even a reason?

"What do you want to do today?" Rachel asked Quinn.

Quinn's meaningless squiggles turned into defined and purposefly symbols.

"Are you going to answer me Quinn?"

"I did." She made sure to poke at Rachel's firm stomach before retracing her previous word.

"T H I S"

"Mmm me too. Keep writing things on me. It feels good."

Quinn began drawing more on Rachel's skin. She started off with small words such as " N" and worked herself up to a few words such as " Y" which earned her a few giggles and a kiss to her hand.

"Ok Rach, you're really gonna have to concentrate on the next one. It's gonna be longer than the others." Rachel nodded and shut her eyes to fully concentrate on the patterns that were about to be traced on her skin. Quinn took a deep breath before letting her finger caress her little spoon.

First came the "W" followed by the "I L L". Then came "Y O U" that made Quinn's hand start to shake. There's a "B E" with an "M Y" and finally the big word remained. The blonde swallowed a deep breath and very carefully started with the "G".

_"Is this a good idea?"_

"I".

"_Oh god, what other words make sense that start with G I that I can turn this into?"_

"R".

"_What if she doesn't want the commitment? What if this is suppose to stay casual?"_

"L".

_"No going back now, and you don't need to Fabray. You want this. You can do this."_

She confidently took her finger and drew the " ?" and remained perfectly still to judge the girls reaction. After a few seconds passed (that felt like an eternity) Quinn felt Rachel's body jerking. When she pulled the girl so that she was laying on her back, she noticed that she was laughing.

_"Oh great, you blew it! You shouldn't have thought of asking her such a ridiculous question. You just ruined everything!"_

"Quinn? Why do you have that look on your face?"

Realizing that she must have looked terrified and humiliated all at once she responded, "I mean I-I know that question might have came out of nowhere but I thought that ma-maybe we were at the point in th-this situation where it was appropriate to.." She was silenced with a kiss. When they pulled apart, Rachel looked into her eyes and explained to her.

"I wasn't laughing because I don't want that, Quinn. I was laughing because I kind of already considered us girlfriends since probably, hmm, a couple weeks after we kissed."

"Oh." A smile then reappeared on Quinn's face. "So what you're telling me is that I've been stressed out over analyzing this relationship and determining how and when to ask you when the whole time we've basically already been a couple?"

"Mhm." Rachel kissed her again.

"If it counts at all, I find it completely charming that you went through all that stress and still came up with a cute way to ask."

"Is that right, now?" Quinn gave her a long kiss, not so much movement, but just lips on lips contact. It was perfect.

Quinn layed her head down on Rachel's shoulder and they lay quiet for a couple minutes.

"We have to tell them you know?"

"I'm assuming you mean Harper and Paige?" Quinn asked back.

"Yes. It's only fair. I don't like hiding things from either of them. To my knowledge they have never done that to us."

"But what if they don't accept it or think its gross or I don't know... I'm scared Rach."

"Quinn, I highly doubt that they will think anything like that. If anything it'll take a tiny while to sink in, but not in a bad way, probably a shocked way."

"We should take them out to dinner tonight and tell them?"

"Ok. I'll text them."

**Rachel:** Group Message to my two favorite floor mates ;) Quinn and I would like you to come to dinner with us tonight. We have something we want to talk about.

**Harper:** Sweet.

**Paige:** I'm broke so we have to go to Lenny's so I get free food. No negotiations bitch :)

**Harper**: OH MY GOD THEY'RE GOING TO TELL US TONIGHT!

**Paige**: I KNOW!

**Harper**: Listen, I'm gonna call you in like 5 minutes, I have an idea that is gonna make this 50x more enjoyable for everyone. And by everyone, I mean us haha

When they all arrived at Lenny's restaurant, Paige had called ahead to let him know they needed the VIP table in the back. As they walked through the curtains, Quinn and Rachel were glad to be in such a private area to avoid any stares their roommate's reactions might receive.

"So.. What did you guys want to tell us?" Paige questions.

Quinn's palms became sweaty. She knew it had to be done but she still felt like she wasn't ready. To be honest, it could be ten years from now and she would still be dreading the moment. Rachel made sure to reitterate to Quinn periodically that day that this was something that has to be done and their lives will be better because of it.

Rachel looked over at Quinn and saw the panicked look on her face. "It can wait until we at least get our food." She moved her hand down to lightly tap Quinn's leg so that she knew they would wait a few more minutes for her to build up her confidence.

The time spent waiting for their food was filled with talk about a girl who was kicked out of their dorm for being caugh with drugs. Once they got on that topic, they switched to sharing stories describing the high school burnouts in their respective schools.

Their waiter returned, placing the food in front of them. After the first five minutes of stuffing their faces, Rachel looked at Quinn waiting for a sign that it was time. Quinn swallowed hard and gave her a reassuring nod as she linked their fingers underneath the table.

"Guys? I think we're ready to tell you now." Rachel spoke up.

"Ok, so let's hear it." Harper spoke with her last mouthful as she put her silverware down.

"We realize this may not be easy to hear and may come as a shock to both of you, but we didn't want to have to sneak around and lie anymore. You guys know you're our best friends and we should be able to share everything with each other." Rachel looked over at Quinn giving her a light nudge for her to continue.

"W-what we're trying to say is that R-Rachel and I. Well we-we're a, um. We've been uh- you see we've been um, the last few months has been a, uh-" Rachel decided to interrupt Quinn's attempt at words. "What she is trying to say is that Quinn and I are together." She took a minute to look over Paige and Harper's facial expressions. "As in, we are together in the way that we are dating. We are a couple."

There were a few moments of silence before Harper looked Quinn in the eyes and spoke up.

"How could you do this to me, Quinn? I thought we had something special!" She said it with a serious look on her face. Both Quinn and Rachel's eyes bulged out of their heads as they simultaneously questioned her statement. "What?!"

"Harper what are you ta-"

"Save it Quinn. I can't believe you're doing this to me right now. After everything I've done for you. After everything I've done _with_ you. Does the first time we made love mean anything to you? It meant a lot to me. Having to fake sick and dragging you out of _their_ room just because I wanted you that bad? Don't act like you weren't the one to initiate it when we got back to the room!"

"Wait, I have no idea what's-" Quinn was interrupted again, this time by Rachel.

"The night we watched Cruel Intentions?" She addressed her questions towards Harper.

"Yes, that night Rachel, or should I say woman-stealer?" Rachel was baffled by Harper's words. She let go of Quinn's hand under the table.

"Quinn, is this true? I can't believe you would do something like this to me."

"Rachel no, I-"

"Well what I can't believe is that I've been hanging around a bunch of freaking lesbos!" Paige's voice spoke out, leaving the other three girls to look at her.

"I can't believe you're all like this. I thought you guys were actually _normal_." She stressed the word to a degree that offend anybody.

"We are normal Paige!" Harper all but screamed in her face.

"No you aren't! You are nothing but a group of disgusting-" Paige was silenced by Harper's open palm smacking against her face. She instantly grapped her cheek and gasped. They all remained around the table, open-mouthed and looking back and forth at each other.

After the initial shock wore off, Paige picked up her glass of water off of the table and threw it in Harper's face, causing even more gasps.

"I hope you're all happy with yourselves. I'll move my stuff out this weekend. Do not try to contact me again." Paige immediately stormed out of the V.I.P. room.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you" Harper shot a look towards Quinn. "I really thought you loved me back." She picked up her purse and walked out of the room, closing the curtains behind her.

Quinn and Rachel had no idea what to do. They stared at each other with confused looks on their faces until Rachel spoke up.

"Quinn? Did you really" she made a hand gesture "with Harper?"

"What? No! I literally have no idea what's going on!"

"Because if you did, you need to tell me right now before this thing of ours goes any further."

"Rachel, I mean it when I say that I literally have NO IDEA what she is talking about. You have to believe me!"

"It's hard to believe anything after that, and with that Paige said? I don't understand what's happening."

'Well what's happening is..."

They turned around to see Harper and Paige standing behind the curtains with only their faces showing before they stand back and rip them open.

"SURPRISE!" They both yell as they watch Lenny walk through holding a cake.

"Wh-what?" Quinn questioned?

Lenny sets the cake down on the table and Rachel leans her head down to read it aloud, "Happy Coming Out?" She looked up at Lenny, Paige, and Harper. But, how did you have time to do this and I, I just really don't understand what's going on right now."

"Oh you naive girl. We knew you two have been together since like the second it happened." Paige leaned down and squeezed Rachel's cheeks playfully.

"You guys knew this whole time?!" Paige swiped her finger across the icing on the side of the cake before sticking it in her mouth and sitting down. "Mhm. You guys thought you were soooo sneaky. Oh please. Lenny could even tell first time he saw both of you in the same room together."

"It's true." Lenny piped in. "I knew you at least both had feelings for each other. I mean, have you ever noticed the way you look at each other? It's the way I look at a sandwich before I devour it." He nudges them both in the backs lightly while they laugh.

"I can't believe I got so worked up over telling you when you already knew. I feel like an idiot." Quinn bashfully sank her face into Rachel's shoulder.

"Hey it's ok roomie, or should I say, lover?" Harper wiggled her eyebrows at Quinn. "Which I'm sorry about that by the way. We just thought it would be funny to cause a scene, you know, to add even more stress to the situation for you. I almost felt bad for a moment, and then I realized it was funny." She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down next to Paige.

"I only feel bad that I called you guys disgusting. You know I would never mean that right? Actually, the thought of the two of you getting it on is kind of hot, right Harper?"

"I don't feel comfortable answering that question, but apparently Lenny's boner does though."

"Hey! I tied it down to my leg tonight to prevent a moment like this!"

"You better make sure it's untied for later, mister." Paige sent Lenny a wink.

"Ok enough you two!" Harper interjected. "Let's put the focus back on Quinn and Rachel. I mean why were you nervous? You know the two of us would never, ever judge you for that. We totally love you guys!"

"And we love you guys too. It's just, well we didn't want you to think that we would neglect you and only hang out with each other. I guess neither of us really ever announced our sexual orientation either. It's just a big step for us. We haven't told anyone else yet." Rachel kept her hand in Quinn's lap the whole time she spoke.

"Paige and I just ask you to be honest. We want you guys to still hang out with as a much as possible, but if you need a night, day, or a session of taking out the trash together, just let us know and we'll give you your space."

Both girls blushed at the comment of the trash. "And here we thought we were so sneaky." Quinn leaned over and laid a kiss on Rachel's cheek that was followed by a bunch of "aw's" from the group. "Alright, alright. Shall we cut into this cake?"

As Rachel was cutting pieces for everyone, Harper leaned down to Quinn's ear. "Hey, I'll be starying at Jason's tonight so you guys will have the room to yourselves. Paige and I left you guys a little something on your bed to celebrate this special occasion. Have fun." She wrapped her arms around Quinn and gave her a hug.

As Quinn and Rachel walked back to their building after a very eventful dinner, Quinn stopped Rachel before they went in.

"What are you doing Quinn?" She smiled as she felt arms slip around her wasit and pull her close.

"I want to kiss you in public for the first time, if it's ok with you?" She bit her lip and arched one of her eye brows.

Rachel was a little thrown off by the request, not because she didn't want to, but because she wasn't sure how fast Quinn actually wanted to be open about their relationship. "Then do it, Fabray."

Quinn smiles and leaned in to lay a very sweet and passionate kiss on the shorter girls lips. It felt nice to have a kiss that didn't happen in either of their dorm rooms. When they broke apart, Quinn held Rachel's and led her up to her room. They opened the door and found an envelope and a box on the bed.

"What's this?" Rachel asked as she picked up the letter.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, our best friends said they left us a little something to celebrate tonight. What's it say?"

Rachel opened up the letter and read it out loud: "Hey lovebirds, we thought we owed you guys a little something after the stunt we pulled tonight. Hopefully everything went as planned and we all had a good laugh about it. We are so proud that you decided to tell us about you guys (even though we knew all along.) There are two more letters in this envelope, one to Rachel from Harper, and one to Quinn from Paige. You guys are NOT allowed to read each other's letters or our friendshp is over! Have a good night! We love you! PS- There's wine in the fridge!"

Rachel pulled out Quinn's letter and handed it to her before she grabbed her own. "Oh boy, I can only imagine what these say."

Quinn read her letter from her desk chair while Rachel sat on Harper's bed. "_Dear Quinn, Do you have any idea how luck you are? Rachel has the best legs I've ever seen!" _Quinn laughed quietly to herself before she continued reading. "_I know we're all best friends but I have a special loyalty to her because she's my roommate (and also the only person that will go on 10 hour shopping trips with me.) I am telling you this as Protective Paige right now, ready? Do not break her heart Quinn Fabray or I will find you and murder you! Ok, maybe not murder, but I will find some way to severly hurt you! Understand me? This is no joke lady! I always knew that you loved her by the way. I saw it in your eyes at the first floor meeting. That's why I went out of my way to make sure we ended up friends after it. I had to get my cupid on. You guys definitely deserve it each other. Ok, now go have wild sex. Mwuah!" _Quinn put her letter down as she shook her head and smiled, waiting for Rachel to finish hers.

"_Dear Rachel, I hope we didn't put you through too much torture tonight. I know that we both are very proud of you for taking the steps on coming out to us, and you should be proud of yourselves too. I want you to promise me something. Promise me that no matter what, you will always take care of her and never hurt her. She is one of the best people I have ever met in my life and I don't know what I would have done had I been put in someone else's room. I know how happy you make her (trust me, I heard the moans of a very happy woman while she was texting you in bed one day. But don't ever tell her that I heard because she will die of embarrassment!) You know I love you both dearly and wish you the best. Now please put this letter down and enjoy some of the romance of our present." _Rachel smiled at the letter. She really was happy that Harper cared for Quinn so much. She looked over at Quinn and saw her reaching into the fridge for the bottle of wine. She poured them each a glass before they dug through the box.

"What do we have first?" Quinn said as she reached into the box and pulled out the first thing she saw. "A box of condoms?" They both laughed.

"Ok we both know that was Paige that put those in there, right?" Rachel took a sip from her glass.

"Of course we do." Quinn put her hand back in the box and pulled out a bottle of lube. They both looked at each other with a smirk before Quinn leaned across to whisper in Rachel's ear. "They must not understand how wet I can make you." She bit Rachel's earlobe before she pulled back. Rachel made a point to look down towards her zipper "And it's started alraedy." She smirks at Quinn.

Rachel reaches in the box next and pulls out two empty picture frames and disposable camera that was all wrapped together. There was a note attached to it. "Take a picture of the two of you kissing right now. We expect to have a frame with that photo in both of our rooms."

"This is really sweet of them." Quinn moved closer to Rachel and stretched her arm out hold the camera in front of them. She moved in slowly to Rachel before placing a kiss on her lips and snapping the photo. After they had a mini 3 minute make out session, they reached in the box to pull out the last item. It was a CD with "You Must Slow Dance :) " written on it. Quinn got up and popped it into the stereo. She pressed play and knew what it was instantly. She walked over to Rachel and extended her hand and spoke, charming as ever, "may I have this dance?" Rachel giggled and put her wine glass down before placing her hand in Quinn's. Quinn pulled her up and put her right hand around Rachel's waist, well her left hand still held the brunette's.

"_At Last..."_

They began to sway to the music. Quinn smiled before declaring, "I think this was Harper's contribution to the box."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because a few months ago, we were having a heart to heart. I told her that it was one of my dreams to dance to this song with the person I love." Speaking of hearts, she felt hers racing as she waited for Rachel's response.

"Y-you _love_ me?" Rachel looked up to lock eyes with Quinn.

"I do." She leaned forward and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I have for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you. I guess Harper took care of that for me." She moved Rachel's hand to wrap around her neck, while moving her own down to join her other around Rachel's waist.

"You're beautiful Quinn. I don't know how I got so lucky as to end up with you."

Quinn laughs. "That's funny, Paige and I both think that I'm the lucky one in this relationship. Don't tell her I just revealed something about her letter, ok?"

"I won't. But I'm glad she thinks so." Rachel rests her head between Quinn's face and her shoulder as she lets her lead the dance. They move together silently for a minute before Rachel speaks up. "Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah, baby?"

She steps on her tip-toes for a moment to whisper into the taller girl's ear. "I love you too, you know? I don't want you to think I'm saying it just because you did. I just didn't want to say it before you and scare you off. But I've definitely been feeling it awhile as well." She pulls her face back and looks into Quinn's eyes. "Make love to me." Quinn isn't sure if it's a question or a statement but she nods her head as she leans in to kiss her girlfriend as the song comes to an end.

_"At Last..."_

They never seem to break the kiss as they strip each other of their clothes. Once their garmets are removed, Quinn pushes Rachel to the bed and swats away the empty box. They scoot over and lie down so that Quinn is on top of Rachel, between her legs.

She begins by moving her kisses from Rachel's mouth, down to her neck where she lets them get lazy and sloppy. Rachel moans at the feeling. This is the first time she's ever felt that their kisses weren't rushed. They knew that no one would bother them and that from now on, they could have privacy whenever they wanted it.

"That feels really good Quinn."

Quinn moved her tongue up to Rachel's ear. "Just wait until you feel all the things I'm going to do with with this tongue later." Her words send a shiver down Rachel's spine.

"I-I want to feel it now. Put your tongue on me where I need it."

Quinn huskily laughs "we have all the time in the world right now, and you're still impatient. I'll do it anyway though, because I love you." The sound of that phrase is still new and foreign to both of them. It makes their hearts beat faster.

Quinn licks and kisses her way down Rachel's naked body before getting to her destination. "And I love this..." Quinn says before she begins tasting Rachel. "And I love these..." she reaches one of her hands up to gently squeeze Rachel's breast.

"Mmph!" Rachel groans at the sensations her body is feeling. She doesn't know why she's ever surprised at how good her girlfriend is at doing _that. _

Quinn teases Rachel's opening for a few seconds before plunging it into her. Rachel's hands find blonde hair as she pushes her closer. Quinn thrusts her tongue in for a few minutes before pulling her face back. Rachel makes a frustrated grunt at the loss of contact as Quinn shimmies up her body.

"Don't be mad, love. I just couldn't stand not kissing you any longer. She leans in to Rachel and kisses her, letting her taste herself. She moves her hand between Rachel's legs before slowly inserting two fingers inside of her.

"Quinn!" Rachel grabs on tight as she adjusts to the feeling. She meets the thrusts of the fingers with her hips a few times before letting her hand create a path from Quinn's shoulder to between her legs. Quinn moans against Rachel.

"I want us to cum together baby." Quinn nods her head as they continue to kiss. She soon feels Rachel nudging her legs apart, begging her to spread. She complies and before she knows it, she feels Rachel's fingers inside of her.

"O-oh, this feels so good." They get on the same rhythm as each other. There's lots of gasps for air as their tongues are massaging each other during the kisses.

"Are you getting close baby? I'm almost there. I can't hold on much longer." Quinn is doing everything she can to not lose it until Rachel is ready.

"It's ok, I'm about to cum too. Just a few more thursts. Just keeping fucking me." Quinn moans at her words and does what she's been asked. Both of their bodies are moving frantically, building up to the moment they've been waiting for.

"I'm ready, Quinn. I-I need to- I'm about to-"

"Me too. Right now. I'm gonna- I'm, fucking- Oh!"

They grip on to each other tightly, nails digging into each other's backs as they come undone around each other. There's lots of moans and heavy breathing for the minute as they both experience the last shutters of their orgasms. They leave their fingers inside one another as they start to kiss sweetly.

"That felt so amazing." Rachel kisses Quinn's cheek before burying her face in Quinn's hair.

"I know. I think that was one of my favorite times. It felt like it meant more." She begins playing with Rachel's hair.

"Well one things for sure. Today was definitely a success."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I know, I know. I took so long to write this! Being a grown up sucks but... Nothing I can do about that. So this is the FINAL chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for sticking with me for like ten years :)

"Quinn! You better drop that right now!"

Quinn's eyes bulged and looked to the right to see her girlfriend standing there with her hands on her hips. She immediately smiled nervously and put down the food. "Sorry, I just figured since they're almost here that-"

"Exactly! They're almost here and this place still looks like we just moved in!"

Quinn bit her lip and tried not to laugh as she walked over to the brunette. "But baby..." Her hands found Rachel's hips as she pulled her close. "We _did_ just move in." Quinn pressed her lips against her forehead to calm her down. Once she heard Rachel heavy sigh, she pulled back and smiled. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." She got on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips before resting the side of her face on the chest in front of her. "It's just the first time we've had a place that they haven't lived in too. I want them to be impressed."

The blonde smiled and squeezed her girlfriend before pulling back. "They will be impressed, I promise. You know that we could be living in a shack and they would still love it."

"I know. It's just-" She was cut off by knocks on their door and giggling outside. Rachel quickly clapped her hands and smiled as she jogged over to the door. When she opened it, there were two girls, each holding a bottle of wine and screaming. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. "You guys better get in here before our new neighbors already file a complaint about us."

"God Quinn, stop being such a fucking downer!" Paige walked in a handed her the bottle of wine. "Here, do something with this and quickly. I'm thirsty. And I feel that I can tell you to do that now since I am your _guest _and not your roommate" she teased.

"Paige. Behave. Because now as _guests, _they have the right to kick us out." Harper hugged Rachel before walking over to Quinn and squeezing her for dear life. "The place looks great guys."

Quinn didn't miss the proud smile that appeared on Rachel's face. "Well we did try to tidy up as much as we could, but as you see, we haven't finished putting away all the boxes yet. I will give Quinn credit though. Her and her father handled most of the heavy lifting while my dads and I made things look acceptable."

"Well you did a terrific job as usual. Care to give me a tour?" Harper asked as she slipped off her shoes.

"Wine first, tour later." Paige chimed in.

"How about I take Harper on a little tour while Rachel gets you wine? Sound fair?" Quinn looked around for everyone's approval. "Good. Come on Harp. Let me show you where the magic happens."

"Oh god. I think I saw more than enough of that when we all lived together, but go ahead, lead the way." Harper smirked as she saw the blush on Rachel's face. Honestly, bringing up Quinn and Rachel's _very _healthy sex life, was something Harper and Paige both enjoyed. It definitely wasn't difficult either when the four of them moved into a 4 bedroom house right off of campus their sophomore to senior year...

(_Flashback)_

_"I am _so _tired!" Quinn shut the door to their shared house behind them and threw her coat on the couch. "I can't even make it up the stairs." She plopped down in the love seat and tossed her head back._

_"You are such a drama queen and that's coming from _me._" She tossed her coat next to Quinn's and slowly walked over to the chair. "But I guess if you're too tired to make it up the stairs, I'll just have to use you down here, won't I?" Quinn's head instantly shot forward as she watched her girlfriend begin to undo her jeans. Her lip found itself being held between her teeth. "I-I think you're waking me up?"_

_"Oh yeah, is that so?" She slid down her jeans, followed by her panties, before crawling on to Quinn's lap and straddling her. _

_"Y-yeah." Quinn's hands were already on Rachel's hips, pulling her down into her. "Take the shirt off too. I'm not seeing enough of you."_

_"Normally I don't like being told what to do, but.." Rachel lifted her shirt up and tossed it aside. "I think I can make an exception this time. Is that better?" she asked innocently._

_"Yeah baby that's good." Quinn moved one of her hands down to Rachel's pussy and gave it a little swipe. "Have you been saving this up all night for me?" _

_Rachel nodded and started rocking her hips so she was tracing herself over Quinn's finger. "I need you. Stick it in me."_

_"Just one?" Quinn smirked._

_"You know I need two, baby."_

_"I know." Quinn straightened two fingers up and lined them right at her entrance. "Go ahead. Take what you need."_

_"Who am I to argue when I need you _so _bad?" She quickly lowered herself on to the fingers and gripped Quinn's shoulders. "That's exactly what I need. Don't move them." She began bouncing herself and rocking on the fingers._

_There's no way Quinn was going to move them. But she did take the chance to start bucking her hips up to help aide Rachel in her movements. "Keep riding until you cum baby."_

_Rachel brought her hand up to her breast. "I will. I'm not stopping until I cum all over your fingers. Quinn you just feel so-"_

_"Oh my god!" _

_Rachel was cut off when the door flew open and the other two roommates appeared. "Shit!" She quickly got off Quinn's fingers and picked up as much of her clothing as she could before running to her room._

_"Seriously? Don't you guys have _two _rooms to choose from?" Harper laughed as she shook her head._

_"Three rooms. I think it's kind of hot. So as long as I'm in mine, feel free to use it." Paige winked, earning her a slap on the arm from Harper._

_"I better go do damage control because I'm sure she'll blame this on me. Sorry about that." Quinn stood up, careful not to touch her fingers to the furniture. After she left, Harper and Paige shared a laugh and went into their rooms. _

_When Quinn and Rachel came downstairs the next morning, they found caution tape wrapped around the loveseat. _

_**Quinn: Very funny you guys.**_

_**Harper: We thought so too.**_

_**Paige: It was from our Halloween decorations.**_

_**Quinn: Well, actually I do too, but the brunette standing next to me isn't quite as amused. :p**_

_**Paige: You would think that she would learn her lesson after the kitchen incident...**_

_**Quinn: This is Rachel and now you listen here! I will take responsibility for last night but the kitchen incident was not my fault. That was all Quinn. But I don't see you punishing her like you do me!**_

_**Harper: Relax Rachel. We're just teasing because that's what best friends do.**_

_**Paige: Yeah it's better than us getting mad and then holding a "family meeting" about how we're still waiting for you to scrub that counter.**_

_**Quinn: I did scrub the counter! Twice! -Rachel**_

_**Paige: It was just an example!**_

_"You." Rachel points her finger straight into Quinn's chest_

_Quinn's eyebrows arch. "Me, what?"_

_"This is all your fault for- for"_

_Quinn swayed closer to her frustrated girlfriend and spun her around, pulling her in so her front was pressed against Rachel's back."For being so incredibly sexy?" She started planting kisses on the back of her neck._

_Rachel tried to stay frustrated but couldn't help the slight giggle that came out. Something that she had found out over the years was just how persuasive her girlfriend could be. "Yes."_

_Quinn lowered her voice and spoke directly into her ear. "That's what I thought." Her hands went to Rachel's hips and lifted up her shirt slightly so there was direct skin to skin contact. "In fact, I bet you wish that you would have let me finish what we started last night instead of acting all mad at me..." She pulled her ass closer and rolled her hips. "Isn't that right?"_

_Rachel covered Quinn's hands with her own and moaned at the friction. "Mhm."_

_"And I bet you really, _really _want to finish that right now, huh?"_

_"Yes Quinn." She moved her hands and started to undo her pants._

_"Well." Quinn pulled her hands and her body back, giving Rachel a double slap on the ass. "That's too bad because I have to get to class." She pecked her on the cheek quickly before smirking and heading out the door, leaving behind a very confused Rachel._

_"You owe me twice now!" She screamed at the door and huffed. She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms, staring at the loveseat across from her. _

_**Quinn: Once. I owe you ONCE now. Last night was your fault ;)**_

_**Rachel: Yeah? We'll see if you ever get any again from me!**_

_**Quinn: Hmm... You're very good at making empty threats.**_

_Rachel tossed her phone aside. Quinn was right. _

_(Present Day)_

"Alright, alright. Do you want this tour or not?" Quinn nudged Harper.

"Lead the way." She followed behind as Quinn showed her around to the laundry room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the spare bedroom, and finally the master bedroom. "I'm very impressed Quinn."

"Well make sure you say that to Rachel because she's freaking out about things not being completely finished and put away yet."

Harper shook her head. "Noted." She walked over and sat on the bed, bouncing slightly. "Nice mattress. I'm sure that works well for you."

Quinn rolled her eyes before glancing at the doorway. "It does." Quinn walked to the door, but instead of leading them out, she shut it and locked it. "I want to show you something."

"I thought I told you I wasn't into this in college. Kidding. What is it?"

Quinn smiled and walked over to her dresser. "This stays between us. Not even Paige can know because she'll tell Rachel."

"I swear to god if it's a new sex toy you just found-" she was cut off by Quinn turning around with a ring box in her hand. "Quinn..."

She stood there proudly as she watched Harper inspect the ring.

"H-how on Earth did you afford this with just getting the house and school loans and like everything else that is going on?"

"Well you knew that my dad got us a deal on the house and obviously didn't charge us a realtor fee. And actually, I didn't have to spend anything. It was my grandma's ring. I debated back and forth about using this or just getting her a new one but... I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think she'll love it. And if not, then I will gladly take her spot so I can have the ring." She put her arm around Quinn and pulled her close. "You know she'll be excited and love whatever you give her. When are you doing it?"

Quinn felt better after hearing Harper's comments. That's what she needed, her best friend to make her feel more confident. "I'm not sure exactly but sometime soon she wants to take a weekend trip to some cabin up by Lake Erie. I guess one of her best friends from high school went there last year and had a great time with her boyfriend so.. It just seems like it would probably be a nice moment."

"Well make sure you let me know when that's happening. God I'm so excited for you!" Harper squealed and hugged her tightly. "You better hide that thing before they get bored and look for us."

Quinn put it back in its spot, glancing one more time before shutting the drawer. She lead Harper back downstairs to a laughing Rachel and Paige. "And what are you guys laughing at?" Quinn walked over to the table and poured her and Harper a glass of the wine that had already been started.

"We were just talking about when you met Rachel's fathers for the first time."

Quinn's eyes instantly widened as she brought her glass straight to her mouth. The other girls laughed. "It really is not that funny." She said as she set her drink down.

"Are you kidding? That was one of the best moments of my life"

"You weren't even there, Paige!" Quinn yelled while laughing.

"It doesn't matter. I heard all about it when Rachel got back to the room."

"I don't understand how you were ok with it Rachel? Why was it only embarrassing for me and not you?" Quinn pouted as she took a spot next to her on the couch.

"Because, you know I have a very open relationship with my fathers. You know they love you." Rachel put a comforting hand on Quinn's back.

"Yeah, _now _they do."

"Oh please, they loved you since before they even met you."

Quinn heavy sighed. "But not right after..."

(flashback)

_Quinn took full advantage of Harper being away for the weekend for some family reunion. She was going to make sure that Rachel had no excuse to leave her room once she got there. She checked her phone and still had five minutes before Rachel was suppose to come down. Quinn tucked the strap-on into her boxers and put her basketball shorts over top. Rachel had told her how much she liked it the last time it happened and she wanted to relive that. She reached into her pocket when she felt her phone vibrating._

_**Rachel: Can you come down to my room for a second?**_

_Quinn bit her lip for a second debating on going through the process of taking her extra equipment off. She decided not too because it was the weekend and nice out. The chances of her really running into anybody in the hallway for fifteen seconds were slim. _

_**Quinn: I'll be right down. **_

_She closed her door and made her way down the hallway. She saw that Rachel's door was cracked so she pushed it open._

_"Miss me sexy la-" Her eyes widened as she saw Rachel standing there while her fathers sat on her bed. "I-I mean I missed y-you beautiful." Her cheeks turned bright read as she looked at Rachel for help._

_"Well I missed you too." She walked over and took Quinn's handing pulling her over closer to her fathers. "These are my fathers and this is Quinn." _

_"It's very nice to meet you Quinn." _

_"You too Mr. Berry." _

_"Oh no. Did she just Mr. Berry me?" He looked at Rachel and Hiram with his hand on his chest, acting offended. "It's Leroy." She smiled as he stuck out his hand. He looked friendly enough but Quinn was still terrified. She had had so many bad experiences in the past meeting her girlfriend's parents. This was even more pressure because Rachel was more than just some high school fling. They had been dating for most of the school year. This was the most serious relationship she ever had and Rachel was just, _perfect. _Why couldn't she have said that when she walked in the room? Why did she say sexy? _

_"And I'm Hiram" He reached out to shake her hand. _

_She's sure her hand felt clammy and shaky but she hadn't known she would be meeting them today, that's why she wore the "oh my god the strap-on" she thought to herself. She quickly moved behind Rachel's desk chair to block any possible view to her crotch._

_Rachel looked at her curiously for a moment before clearing her throat. "I know we had plans but they came up to surprise me today Quinn."_

_"Oh that's great. I know she's been missing you guys like crazy." She added in a smile and they seemed to appreciate that piece of information._

_"Well we got a hotel room for the weekend and were planning on taking her back to do some swimming since the weather's been nice. You should join us Quinn." Leroy didn't miss the smile that appeared on Rachel's face._

_"Really? Yes, she would love too!" Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand. "Right, Quinn?"_

_"Oh I don't know, I don't want to impose on your time together and I don't really have a swim suit up here or anything-"_

_"You can wear Paige's. You guys are like the same size and I know she wouldn't mind. Please please please?" Rachel intertwined her fingers and brought it up to her mouth._

_"It's really not imposing Quinn. We were actually kind of looking forward to meeting you. If you don't feel the same about us then that's quite alright-"_

_She couldn't have them thinking that. "Oh no, I do! Yes. Yes I'll come." _

_Hiram stood up and put his arm around Rachel. "Come on lets go then."_

_Quinn's eyes bulged again. "Wait, r-right now? But I have to change." "And lose the freaking strap-on" she thought. _

_"Paige's bathing suit is right here. You're fine. Don't be a drama queen."_

_"Yeah that's Rachel's job."_

_She huffed at Leroy for the comment before opening the door for them to leave._

_"Wait but I should go down to my room first and check on things or grab something and-"_

_"Quinn. You are making me feel like you don't appreciate my invitation. If you want to stay in your room all day that's fine. But don't you think you should get to know your sexy lady's parents?" He smirked before putting his arm around her and guiding her out of the room. It was at that moment that she realized she had no way out._

_Once they got in the car and Leroy pulled away she tried mouthing something to Rachel. She couldn't understand what she was trying to say so she pulled out her phone._

_**Rachel: I have no idea what you're saying...? **_

_**Quinn: I'm in a bit of a situation. I put on something "extra" for you.**_

_When Rachel looked over at Quinn with a questioning expression, Quinn looked down to her lap and pulled her shorts tight so Rachel could see the outline._

_"Oh my god."_

_"What sweetie?" Hiram looked back at her while she quickly shook her head._

_"Nothing I just, I'm so excited that you guys are finally meeting, that's all." After Hiram put his eyes back to the road, Rachel put her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh._

_**Quinn: THIS IS NOT FUNNY! What am I suppose to do?**_

_**Rachel: I have no idea. When you change in their room, we'll just hide it somewhere?**_

_**Quinn: Where are we suppose to hide it in a hotel room?**_

_**Rachel: We'll figure it out ok. Just enjoy the time with them.**_

_Quinn sighed and turned her head to look out the window. Her phone buzzed again._

_**Rachel: But for the record, the fact that you're wearing that right now is making me incredibly wet.**_

_**Quinn: Can you not do that to me right now!**_

_Rachel smiled and reached over to grab Quinn's hand._

_The car ride was filled with small talk which let everyone get to know each other better. Rachel sat back and enjoyed the interactions. Quinn was doing a great job despite how nervous she obviously was. They walked into the hotel room and Quinn's eyes desperate searched for somewhere to hide it. It wasn't like she could just keep it in her bikini. _

_"Why don't you two go change in the bathroom while we change out here."_

_Quinn looked over at Leroy. "As in the same time?"_

_"Is that a problem? Have you not already seen each other naked?" Leroy put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrow._

_"I-I didn't mean-"_

_"He's just teasing you Quinn." Hiram smacked his arm. "You can go get changed together." Rachel grabbed the suits and her arm and pulled her in, locking the door behind them. "Ok quick take it off." _

_Quinn pulled down her shorts and her boxers and put her hand towards the straps to slide them down. She was stopped when Rachel's hand went over top of the shaft. "Baby..."_

_"Yeah?" She began to move it back and forth as if she was slowly jerking it off._

_"As incredibly sexy as you are, this is _not _the right time." Quinn took her shirt off to save time and suspicion. _

_"But you wore it just for me.."_

_"I know. And need I remind you that your fathers are right outside of that door and know we're getting naked in here. They know it doesn't take long to change!"_

_Rachel lets go and pulls back. "I know, I know. But you know what it does for me to see you like this. You're right though." She pulls her shirt over her head, undoes her bra, and lowers her voice. "I shouldn't be giving in to temptation.." She then slides off her shorts and her panties. "Right?"_

_Quinn can't help but to lower her face and attach her mouth to one of Rachel's breasts while her hands go to that perfect ass. _

_"Quinn..." Rachel pulls her head closer into her chest as she tries to keep quiet. "That feels so-" _

_"Are you girls almost done in there?"_

_They quickly back away from each other and work on getting dressed. After their suits are one, they look around the room. "The only place to hide it is under the sink." Quinn opens it up and looks around. _

_"Is there anything else under there?" Rachel tries to take a peak._

_"Just a couple rolls of toilet paper." _

_"Well here," she hands Quinn their clothes. "Wrap it in these and stick it in there."_

_Quinn did as she said and closed the door silently. They smiled and adjusted their suits one last time before exiting._

_"Jeez it took you girls long enough! I have to pee before we go down." Hiram hopped into the bathroom while the other three waited. He opened the door and walked out as he was drying his hands on a towel. "Where did you guys put your clothes at? We have plenty of hangers so your clothes don't get wrinkled."_

_"Oh no Dad they're fine."_

_"Nonsense. I didn't raise you to wear wrinkled clothing and look like a slob." He teased. "Where are they?"_

_"We just put them under the sink so they wouldn't be in your way." She smiled at her father._

_"Under the sink? There's plenty of room in here. I'll hang them up." Before either girl could protest he walked back in and opened the cabinet, lifting the heap of clothing. "They're probably already wrinkled. You should have at least folded them first." He walks over and drops them on the bed. _

_Much to their relief, it still wasn't visible. "It's ok Mr. B- Hiram. I'll fold them." _

_"You can fold. I'll just hang the shirts up." He reached forward and pulled Quinn's t-shirt from the pile and gasped when he looked at the empty space it left, that wasn't so empty. Leroy looked down. As his eyes shot open, Quinn's eyes squeezed as tightly shut as she could manage. Rachel reached her arms forward and picked up the entire pile. There were a few moments of silence before Leroy spoke up._

_"Quinn you better get that expression off your face right now, open your eyes, and answer me a question." _

_Her eyes slowly opened one at a time as she gulped and looked up at him. "Were you wearing that the entire time since we met you?" _

_She didn't dare make a comment about when else she would have put it on. She just nodded. "Yes, sir." _

_"Is that something you always do when you meet your girlfriend's parents?"_

_"No! O-of course not!" _

_"She didn't know she was meeting you. I just sent her a text telling her to come down-" Leroy put his hand up to let her know to stop talking. He walked up slowly to Quinn and looked her dead in the eyes._

_"Quinn, I want you to listen to me carefully." She nodded right away. It would probably be the last thing she heard before he killed her. "There is never going to be a single event that is more awkward in our relationship than this moment right now. I'm not going to lecture you or make you feel even more embarrassed than you do. We're all adults and we all have needs." Why wasn't he yelling at her? Her muscles relaxed slightly. "I am promising you right now, that I will never e_ver_ surprise Rachel without telling you first again as long as you promise me that you will never do a single thing to hurt her, because then Quinn, I would have to hurt you." _

_"Daddy!" He didn't pay her any attention._

_"Promise me."_

_"I promise." _

_He looked in to her eyes for a few moments more before pulling her into a hug and shaking her around. "Ok now who has the sun block?"_

_"That was it?" she thought. No yelling. No telling her to catch a cab home. No anything except a promise not to hurt Rachel. She looked over to the brunette who was now smiling that the awkwardness was broken so easy. _

_She skipped over and threw her arms around Quinn. "You are officially accepted."_

_"I don't even understand how that could have happened out of that. I-I'm so confused."_

_"Like I said, you're adults Quinn." Leroy yelled from the closet. "If this had happened while you two were still in high school, I can't even imagine what I would have done to you or at least threatened to do. But right now, all I want to do is go swimming with my husband and my daughter and her girlfriend. Ok?"_

_Rachel beamed at her father and had never felt luckier at how understanding he was. No one even thought about the strap-on the rest of the time until they changed back into their clothing later._

(Present Day)

"Oh please. They hugged you at the end of the day." Rachel chimed in.

"Yes, but still. No one else had that bad of an experience." Quinn looked around.

"That's true." Harper added in.

"Agreed. Except when I met Lenny's parents his mom cried about losing her little boy. He told me that was normal for her though."

"Oh yeah, why didn't he come?" Rachel asked as she sat back.

"Well, he wanted to keep it a secret but you guys shouldn't count for that. He's opening up a second restaurant in the city."

"That's awesome! I hope my free food still counts there."

"I'm sure it does Rach. So yeah he's just dealing with that stuff right now." She took another gulp of her drink. "Do you ever still talk to Jason."

Harper sighed. "Eh, not so much. He still texts me every now and then but I usually don't respond. If I do it's nothing more than one word answers."

Quinn put her hand over Harper's back. "Hey. He obviously didn't deserve you if he had the nerve to cheat."

"Not even just once, multiple times."

"Paige, really?" Quinn shot her a look.

"Jeez, sorry. I was just saying."

"It's ok. I know I was an idiot and missed the signs. I didn't even think it could happen until I saw him making out with that slut at that stupid, stupid party."

"I know how that feels." Rachel's eyes shot to Quinn.

"What! Rach, are you serious right now. How many times do I have to go over this with you?"

_(Flashback)_

_"Quinn I'm just going to run to the bathroom real quick, ok?" Rachel wiggled in her dress as she took the last sip from her cup._

_"Yeah sure go ahead. I'll wait right here." She gave her cheek a kiss before the girl walked off. As the music was blaring, a girl came over and stood next to Quinn. She didn't recognize her but she did look noticeably younger. "Freshman" Quinn thought to herself. As she looked over at the girl she realized she didn't look so good. "Hey, are you ok?" _

_"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just drank too much for my own good." The girl pulled out her phone and squinted at the screen. Quinn had been in that state more than enough times to know just how drunk she was._

_"Do you need me to find the people you came here with?"_

_The girl shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I came here by myself. This guy I like said he might be here so I decided to come. Of course he was with another girl when I found him. So thats why I decided to drink as much as you did which is great except I'm kind of seeing double of everything." The girl giggled and went back to her phone before dropping it on the ground. When she went to reach down for it, she ended up losing her balance and falling over._

_"Oh, shit." Quinn put her drink down and leaned over to help. "Here, put your arms around my neck." The girl obliged and Quinn lifted her back to her feet with only a minor struggle. Once they were up right, she stepped back a little. "I'm going to move my hands back now. Are you ok to stand?" _

_The girl nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm completely good."_

_"Ok." Quinn let go and the girl was steady for about five seconds before falling backwards in slow motion. Quinn's eyes widened as one hand went around her waist and the other braced the wall to hold her up. The girls arms circled Quinn's neck again. "Woah there. I'm going to stand us up again and then-"_

_"What the hell is going on here?" Quinn looked to the side and saw a very angry Rachel with her arms crossed observing them. _

_"Oh Rachel I swear this is not what-"  
_

_"Not what it looks like? I'm sure."_

_Quinn lifted the girl back up, and this time placed her directly against the wall before turning to Rachel._

_"It isn't what it looks like. I'm actually quite offended that you would even think that of me. Look at her. She's completely wasted and here by herself. What kind of person would I be if I just let her fall on the floor and get trampled to death?" Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had drank more than she wanted to tonight as well but that was _her _Quinn. _

_She took a deep breath and brought her eyes up to Quinn. "You swear to me that that is all it was?" _

_"Yes baby. I swear." She wrapped her arms around Rachel. "I was just doing what any decent person would do in that situation." _

_Rachel put her fingers through Quinn's hair. "I'm sorry. You're right. I know you'd never cheat. I was just gone and then when I saw you it was just-" She was quickly silenced with a kiss._

_"Just nothing. Now if you let me. I would like for us to make sure she makes it home ok tonight. Is that alright with you?"_

(Present Day)

"I'm just teasing Quinn. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. It's just that the image I saw was so convincing and I knew we were drinking and it doesn't matter. I should have trusted you. But now I just like to bring it up to convince me that I'm enough for you."

"Of course you are." She looked over at Rachel and couldn't help but smile at how lucky she was.

"Ok not to burst this bubble of romance the two of you seem to be in..."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're right Paige. Tonight is about the four of us all being together again." They all smiled and looked at each other. "Can you guys imagine what would have happened if we weren't picked to room together?"

"I wouldn't be with Lenny and have a hot sugar daddy right now."

"I wouldn't have had the confidence to realize that I deserve better."

"I wouldn't have met the love of my life." Rachel smirked at Quinn. They held their gaze for a few seconds before Quinn got up and walked over to kiss her.

"Enough, enough!" Harper laughed.

"Now someone put in a movie so I can pretend we're in college again and don't have adult problems." Paige took the final sip of her drink. Harper smiled before slipping the DVD in and walking back to her spot. As soon as the DVD menu came up, Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and smirked.

"Did you pick Cruel Intentions on purpose?" Quinn laughed and shook her head at Harper. The other girl shrugged her shoulders and pressed play. She felt her phone go off and looked down.

**Rachel: I love you.**

**Quinn: I love you too. **


End file.
